High School
by Wolf Dog Ash
Summary: Humphrey's in his final year of high school. But it won't be easy cause he'll suffer to gain the love if the one he loves and will not give up till he has what he wants. Rated M maybe lemon thought about it and there's a good chance, language, adult themes and content, and more! This is the real story the other one crashed on me. Better then the summary says.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**A/N: My characters are anthro-wolf so that can be googled or, they are just like in the movie just standing on their hind legs, wearing clothes,****and what not. Also I dont really like High School Musical so dont worry bout that. The characters from the movie will only involve wolves though. Hopefully this will be a good story for some of you.**

Intro Info:

Humphrey is in his last year at Jasper High and is looking to score on the one thing hes had his eye on since they were kids, Kate. His younger brother Tristan has got his eye on a different girl, Jenna Anderson. Humphrey and Tristan Huntley have been aiming for these two girls for a long time and this year, they were determined to get them. Humphrey and Tristan are orphans but do not have foster parents, they are taken care of by the government. Humphrey and Tristan's parents both died by car accidents, their dad was killed in a car racing accident and their mom died because of a serious car accident where she was t-boned by a pickup and her car went barrel rolling. She survieved the car crash and was hospitalized but died in the hospital from a piece of glass that was lodged in her rib cage when they were 15, their dad then died 1 month later and that was 1 month before Humphrey's 16th birthday.

Humphrey and Tristan's best friend, Cody, is the one who always has their back and is like a third brother to them. He also does stupid things together with them, as best friends are supposed to. Cody has a huge crush on Lilly Collins but she is dating Steel. He is in the higher honors classes such as IB like Humphrey and Tristan but he has those classes during different periods then Humphrey and Tristan.

Garth Watson is the typical type of high school jock/hot head. Garth is head of the football team, he has the most beautiful girl everyone wants, Kate Collins, he's also popular and has the best car, clothes, etc.

His right hand man Steel Jamerson is similar type, and dates another one of the prettiest girls, Lilly Collins and is the type to be second best but think of himself as first best, behind Garth.

His right hand man Jason Fernando is similar type too, he dates the third one out of the prettiest girls, Jenna Anderson and is the type to be third best but thinks of himself as first best, behind Garth and Steel.

Kate and Lilly Collins are the smart beauiful types that everyone wants but can't have. They get the same grades as Humphey and Tristan but always end up chosing the worst guy and deals with it. They are captain and co-captain of the cheerleading squad.

Jenna Anderson is like the third musketeer of the three females. She is the runner up, if you will of the three and is fine with it and is in the same situation as the Collins sister and always picks the hot guy thats stong and every girl falls over him type of guys.

**A/N I hope this makes the story better for some of you. Laaaaaater.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

A/N: I went back and changed something's in chapter one so if you haven't read the new version of chapter one yet then I suggest you do or else this story is going to be confusing. Hope you enjoy.

A silver Mazda RX8 pulled into a parking space and two wolves got out. The wolf who got out of the driver seat was Humphrey. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and blue jeans. The wolf who got out of the passenger side was his brother, Tristan. Tristan had on a white, short sleeve shirt that had a crest and blue sleeves and he had dark blue jeans on.

"Well another day of school, another piece of knowledge." Humphrey said.

"Ah don't worry about it. You're one of the smartest people I know, behind me of course." Tristan joked.

"It's not school it's just that...you're so full of your self." Humphrey said now registering the response.

Tristan laughed at this and said, "Well what is it then?"

"It's just...it pains me to see Kate dating that doosh bag Garth."

"Ah I know what you mean. It hurts me to see Jenna date that hot head Jayson." Tristan said patting Humphrey on the back. "But if we keep trying we will make it out of the fire alive and with our dream girls."

"I guess you're right."

Shortly after that, a white 2008 Dodge Charger with a black racing stripe across the side pulled up next to Humphrey's car.

"Who the fuck?" Humphrey said.

When they saw who was driving the car get out, their confused faces turned to smiles. It was their best friend Cody.

"Cody where did you get the money to afford this?" Humphrey asked walking up to Cody and giving the normal what's up handshake followed by Tristan. (Ya know the sideways high five, slide and hook.)

"Well you remember I told you I was working at Jasper Mall? Well I had been saving up my money till I could trade in that Volkswagen Scirocco and have enough money to pay for the rest with the money I saved up."

"Well how much was the car?" Tristan asked.

"I went to a secondary dealership and it was 10k and it's in great condition with only 10,000 miles on it."

"Shit really?" Said Tristan.

"Yep." Cody said as they began to walk up the steps to the front door of their high school. "Hey Humphrey." Cody began.

"What you gonna do with that Mazda, sell it?"

"Oh god no. I'm gonna to add and repair this car in hopes to street race it."

"Hmm." Said Cody and Tristan.

"Well guys, whaddya thinks in store for today? Twenty bucks says that it's the same." Said Humphrey.

"I'm gonna pass." Said Tristan

"Yea me too." Said Cody.

Humphrey laughed as he opened the door and saw wolves everywhere walking around, some pushing through others chasing after others, some just standing in groups talking to their friends and some walking to their locker, their friends locker, or their girlfriend or boyfriend's locker.

The trio went to their lockers to get their stuff and head to class. While at his locker, Humphrey herd Kate's voice and looked in her direction. He saw the beautiful golden wolf wearing tight blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt on. He stared at her and was lost in how pretty she looked.

"Humphrey? HUMPHREY!" Shakey yelled snapping Humphrey out of his trance.

"Oh hey guys." Humphrey greeted.

"Who were you staring at?" Asked Salty.

"Who do ya think?" Tristan said making a head motion in Kate's direction.

Shakey, Salty, and Mooch all turned around and saw Kate at her locker alone.

"Hey you should go talk to her." Shakey urged.

"Are you nuts? Kates already got a boyfriend and I'm sure if he caught me talking to her, he'd probably kill me." Humphrey pointed out.

"I guess." Salty said.

Salty, Shakey and Mooch all went to their classes while Humphrey and Tristan went to their first class calculus. They were walking down the hall towards Kate and Jenna's lockers. The two girls were still in their lockers putting on make-up and as soon as they got about 15 feet away from the girls, Garth and Jayson both walked up behind them and put their paws around their waists. Humphrey and Tristan had gotten upset by this and tried to walk by as quickly as possible. As Humphrey was walking behind Garth and Kate, Garth had sprayed Humphrey with a water bottle that had a medium sized hole in the top, soaking him. Humphrey got sprayed the most since he was on the end closest to Garth and the two couples were now laughing at Humphrey. Kate, and Jenna were making themselves laugh but on the inside they didn't think it was funny at all.

"Wow Garth I thought being in the 12th grade would make you a little more mature but apparently I was wrong." Humphrey said taking his shirt off and giving it to Tristan who handed him another shirt which he put on. "If you want to see my body then try asking next time instead of harassing me." Garth, had stopped laughing but Jayson was trying to keep himself from laughing. The two female wolves were actually laughing at Humphrey's comment. Then Humphrey and the other two continued on their way to calculus. The bell rang and Garth, and Jayson had all kissed their girls goodbye and the girls went to their first period class, calculus.

When the two girls got to calculus, they sat in the two seats that were in the second row from the front. Humphrey and Tristan sat in the two seats that were in the fifth row.

Mr. Houser, their calculus teacher taught them the lesson then gave them book work.

"Chapter 17 questions 1 through 25." Directed Mr. Houser.

Ten minutes later, Humphrey was the first to finish.

"Done." He said closing his book and putting his calculus notebook in his backpack. "Hey Tris you done yet?"

"Just gimmie one...Done." Tristan said as he closed his book and put his calculus notebook in his bag as well.

"Wow the first finished again." Said Humphrey.

"I know. It's kinda getting old." Tristan said.

In the front of the classroom...

"Ugh I don't get it. Do you?" Kate said leaning over to see how far Jenna had gotten.

"No, but I know someone who could help." Jenna said smiling.

"Who?" Kate said confused.

"The brother's," Jenna said as she made a head movement behind her.

"Who Humphrey? I-I don't know..."

"Ok if I ask Tristan to help me, then you have to ask Humphrey to help you."

"Ok, but only if you ask Tristan first." Kate added.

"I will, promise." Jenna said giving her a truthful face.

"Ok." Kate mumbled.

Just then the bell rung.

"This assignment will be due by Wednesday." Mr. Houser informed.

When it came to lunch time Humphrey, Tristan, Cody, and the guys all walked out to Humphrey and Cody's cars to go eat.

"So guys what should we get and who's paying."

"Wendy's." Said Mooch.

"Any objections to Mooch's suggestion?" Asked Humphrey

"I think McDonalds." Said Tristan.

"Any objections to Tristan's suggestion?" Humphrey asked again.

"No? Ok McDonalds it is." Humphrey said as he unlocked the door to his Mazda. "And since I get paid the most I'll pay."

They got into the two cars and went to the local mall.

When they arrived at the mall they saw something they didn't like. Garth's 2008 Saleen S302 was parked in the parking lot and Garth, Steel, and Jayson were there with Kate, Jenna and Lilly. The three males saw the two cars pull up and quickly wrapped their paws around their females.

"Aww shit. Humphrey, Tristan don't look." Said Salty.

It was already too late. Humphrey and Tristan had seen Garth and Jayson them holding Kate and Jenna and Cody saw Steel holding Lilly.

"Don't worry. Hey Tristan, turn the windshield wiper spray thingy to 75 degrees and leave my Bluetooth stereo on." Humphrey ordered.

"O...k?" Tristan said as he did as he was told.

They started walking towards the entrance of the McDonalds.

"Hey Huntley, move that piece of shit away from my car." Garth said as Humphrey walked by him.

"Suck it Gerth." Humphrey said back as he walked inside with his friends.

"Heh he thinks he's funny." Garth said to Steel and Jayson. "Let's show him funny." Garth said as he grabbed some of the food he wasn't going to eat and walked over to Humphrey's car.

"Garth." Kate started.

"Don't worry babe I'll just show Huntley who's funny and we can go." Garth said interupting her.

Shakey had turned and looked at the car and saw where Garth and the other two were going.

"Uh, Humphrey. Their heading for your car." Shakey warned.

"Aww shit, here's money to buy lunch, come on Tristan."

"Right behind ya." Tristan said following behind.

"You did what I asked you to right?" Humphrey asked.

"Uh...yea. Why?"

"You'll see." Humphrey said with a devious smile on his face.

When Garth and his posse were in perfect position, Humphrey had pressed a button on his key FOB (its a thing) that made the windshield fluid dispense windshield wiper fluid and spraying Garth and them with it, not getting a single splash on Cody's car but getting a lot in Garth's car. Humphrey then pressed a button in his phone and his car began playing Kyoto by Scrillex extremely loud making the three football players jump from the sudden loud noise. Humphrey had stopped playing his music and quit spraying wiper fluid.

When Garth finally got his barring's, he herd Humphrey and Tristan laughing loud as hell.

"Let's get 'em." Garth yelled as he began running at Humphrey.

Garth was held back by Steel because he spotted police nearby and had to keep Garth from being arrested for assault.

The three males had left in Garth's car leaving Kate, Lilly and Jenna behind. After the girls were sure that Garth and them were out of sight, they decided to talk to Humphrey, Tristan, and Cody.

"Hey Tristan," Jenna began, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh..." Tristan said looking back at Humphrey and Cody who gave him nods of approval. "Sure." Tristan said walking over to her.

Kate and Lilly began gossiping to each other.

"Well I wanted to ask you a question about todays calculus lesson. I didn't really understand it so I was wondering if uh...you could help me." She said giving Tristan a smile that made him feel warm inside.

"Uh, sure I'll help you." Tristan said feeling like his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

"Great! I'll see you after school."

"Ok, see you after school." Tristan's voice faltering.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Humphrey that was a pretty funny prank you pulled."

"Yea it was funny."

"Hey uh your car looks pretty nice, you should take it to the drag strip." Kate suggested.

"The what?" Humphrey said kinda confused.

"You know, the drag strip." Kate said thinking that it would come back to Humphrey if she said it again.

"We have a drag strip?"

"Yea, you could win money from there. Meet me here with your car and I'll show you."

"Ok." Humphrey said interested. "So how you gonna get back to school?"

"Oh I took my Mercedes Benz S600." She said pointing to it.

"Oh, that's your car?"

"Yup. Well I gotta get back to school. See ya later." Kate said before she got in her car and drove off with Lilly and Jenna.

Humphrey and the rest of them were the only ones still there so they decided to leave.

When they got back to the school, Kate and Garth's cars were parked right next to each other.

'Bastard.' Humphrey thought.

They all went to their classes and went thought the rest of the normal day.

When school let out everyone was quick to leave.

"Alright Cody, and friends we will see ya tomorrow." Humphrey bid his friends good bye.

"Hey can you drop me off at Jenna's house?" Tristan asked.

"Yes Tristan I can do that cause I know exactly where Jenna lives."

"Uh ya you should." Tristan replied.

"How?"

"You know where Kate lives right? Well Jenna lives like right across the street from her." Tristan said.

"Oh, really?"

"Ya really." Tristan replied.

"Ok."

Humphrey dropped Tristan off.

"So I'll see you at home?" Tristan clarified.

"You may get home before I do."

"How?" Tristan asked.

"Because, I'm going to the drag strip with Kate."

Tristan's eyes went wide at this.

"Be careful Humphrey," Tristan warned.

"I will don't worry." Humphrey said shifting and pulling away from the house.

Humphrey had finally arrived at the mall and saw lights flash at him.

He parked next to Kate and instead of getting out they talked over talkies that were on their phone's.

"You ready." Kate asked.

"I'm always ready." Humphrey replied.

A/N: I hope it wasn't to scattered for you, I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	3. Chapter 3: My First Race!

**A/N: I want to ask if anyone would maybe like to co-write this story. If you do, PM or review to tell me, and the rest you should know. Enjoy.**

"You ready." Kate asked.

"I'm always ready." Humphrey replied.

"Ok." She said.

Kate had pulled out of the mall parking lot followed by Humphrey. Kate was driving a purple Audi S5, and Humphrey was driving his Mazda.

"Are you sure you can keep up in that thing?" Kate joked.

"Watch me." Humphrey replied.

Kate and Humphrey drove to a hang out about 5 miles from the mall. The hang out was a large parking lot that was used for racing and car shows. It was now night time so when they got there, it was packed and 'Switchin' Lanes' by Kid Cudi was playing over the microphone. As they pulled into the hang out, Humphrey was amazed at the cars and designs he saw. Kate had then walkied Humphrey saying, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

All Humphrey could say was wow.

When they parked and got out of their cars, Kate said, "I'm impressed, you actually kept up."

"I told you watch me." Humphrey replied.

"Well I'll be back, I'm going to regester your car."

"Oh here's $150 for my bet." Humphrey replied.

"Oh going big on your first try?"

"Yep."

A few minutes later someone had walked up to Humphrey.

"Humphrey?" Said the wolf.

Humphrey looked up to see his best friend, Cody.

"Cody, what are you doing here?" Humphrey asked.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" The brown wolf asked.

"I'm here to try racing." Humphrey began, "My dad was a huge fan of it." He said looking down. Cody decided to change the subject.

"So you get the calculus homework done?" He asked.

"Uh yea. Hey is that who I think it is over there?" He said pointing behind Cody.

Cody turned around to see Garth, Steel, Jayson, Jenna and Lilly. Cody saw that Steel had his paws wrapped around Lilly's waist. Steel had seen Cody staring at him and Steel mouthed the words, 'She's mine.' to Cody.

Cody gave a low growl telling he was angry and Humphrey had to get Cody's attention before he got himself into something he couldn't get out of. That was the thing about Cody, he was in the upper middle class at school, a. because he played on the football team with Tristan and b. because he was a cool mellow guy, but he had a hot temper.

"Cody!" Humphrey yelled.

Cody snapped back into reality when he herd this.

"Hey are you ok?" Humphrey asked.

"I'll live." He replied.

"Cody and Steel to the starting line, Cody and Steel to the starting line." A voice said over the microphone.

Cody looked back at Steel who was giving Lilly a kiss.

"Well I gotta go." He said turning his attention back to Humphrey.

"Alright." Humphrey said giving the goodbye hand shake that was exactly the same as the hello handshake. "Luck." Humphrey yelled as Cody walked away.

"I think I'll need more than that." Cody yelled back. Cody would need more than luck because Steel pushed a Comaro Concept which was slightly faster then his charger.

Just as Cody left, Kate came back.

"Hey I got you and your car registered for a race." Kate said smiling at him.

"Great. Who am I racing?" Humphrey said smiling back.

"I don't know but he said he was going to pair you up with another tuner." Said Kate.

Just then Garth walked up behind Kate and covered her eyes with his paws.

"Guess who." Garth said smiling.

"Uh, Garth?" She said.

Garth uncovered her eyes and she turned around and kissed him. Garth embrassed her as they were kissing. This made Humphey both mad and uncomfortable. Just then Humphrey got a call and walked away from the couple.

"Hey Tristan, how's the study time going?" He asked.

"It's going well, I was just checking to see if you were still alive." Tristan answered.

"I'm still alive." Humphrey replied.

"Ok well I'll see you either tonight or tomorrow after I get off of work." Tristan said.

"Okay." Humphrey replied.

Humphrey walked back to the couple.

"Well I'm going to watch the race." Kate said walking towards a view point and Garth following her. Humphrey watched the two walk off and saw Garth put his arm around Kate's waist. Humphrey knew Garth knew that Humphrey hated it when he held Kate like that.

Humphrey had herd Cody and Steel's countdown begin and ran for an open spot. As soon as Humphrey got to the spot the two wolves' race had started. Humphrey watched as Cody's charger sped by him in the lead. The race came to a neck and neck, and photo finish, but Steel's car had won by a bumper.

"Aww." Humphrey groaned as he walked back to his car. He hung out for a little till he saw Cody's car pull up next to his. Humphrey got out of the car and said, "Hey man that was close. Some more practice and by next week you could beat him."

"I hope so, cause I put a lot of money into buying this car." Cody replied.

"Humphrey and Jackson to the starting line, Humphrey and Jackson." The voice called.

"Alright well good luck to ya." Cody said walking towards a view point.

Humphrey got in his car and said, "Thanks."

When Kate herd Humphrey's name, she had became even more interested in the next race and Garth didn't notice her attention spike.

Humphrey drove to the starting line and saw the car that his opponent, Jackson, had was a red Nissan 350Z Roadster. Humphrey and Jackson nodded at each other and the countdown began.

"Three, two, one, go!"

As soon a Humphrey had saw the green light, he shifted and floored the gas pedal. His car started with a screech and off they went. Jackson had a sure thing lead but once Humphrey got to 5th gear, he had caught up and passed Jackson. Humphrey had ended his first race, in first place.

'Wow.' Kate thought. 'He's good.'

When Humphrey had returned to the space next to Kate's car he was greeted by Cody who was freaking out.

"Oh my god your first race against Jackson and you win. Do you know what that means?" Cody asked.

"Uh...I go collect my $300 and go home?"

"Nope...Wait two hundred and eighty dollars?"

"Yea."

"O...k anyways, no, it means that you get to move onto the next racer. Whoever wins out of the race that is happening now, you will face."

"Ok." Humphrey said calmly.

"What? You're not scared about losing?" Cody asked.

"Nope all I'm worried about is doubling my three-hundred dollars to six-hundred and sixty," Humphrey said walking towards the bet booth.

Cody watched Humphrey walk away, looking at him like he was crazy.

Meanwhile...

"Oh ok that makes sense." Jenna said.

Jenna and tristan were working on the calculus lesson at Jenna's dining room table.

"See. It's easy once you know how to work the problem." Tristan said.

"Thank's for your help Tristan." Said Jenna.

"Jenna, I'm bac..." Jenna's dad said as he walked in. "Jenna, who is this?"

Jenna and Tristan stood up form the large table.

"Oh this is a friend from school, Tristan, he was teaching me how to do a calculus lesson I didn't understand."

"Evening sir." Tristan said politely.

Jenna's father walked up to Tristan and looked at him closely saying, "Hmm."

"Dad, cut it out."

"I will let me just ask him a question." Jenna's dad said before turning his attention back to Tristan. "If my daughter tried seducing you, would you let her?" He asked.

"Dad!" Jenna cried.

Tristan turned around to hide his bright red blush that you could see through his light grey fur.

Tristan turned around and looked straight into his eyes with a straight face and said, "No sir." Although the thought of Jenna attempting to seduce him sounded good to him.

"Ok I just wanted to ask." He said walking out of the room.

"Sorry for my dad, he's just over protective." Jenna said.

"It's ok. I'd be happy to have parents at all." Tristan said looking down.

Jenna had noticed that the conversation had went to a sad one and changed the subject.

"So how are sports?" Jenna asked as she finished the calculus work.

"It's good waiting for the season to start."

"That's good."

"Jenna." Her dad called.

"Yea." She yelled back.

"Time to get ready for school tomorrow."

"Ok." Jenna said, rolling her eyes.

Tristan giggledat this and packed his stuff up.

"Well I'll uh see you tomorrow?" Tristan asked.

"Yep see ya tomorrow." Jenna said standing in the doorway. "Do you have a way to get home?"

"No but I'll find a way."

"I can drive you."

"No need."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Please, I insist, for helping me with the lesson. I owe you."

"It's nothing."

"You're not going to win this debate."

Instead of arguing with her, he accepted.

"Ok gimmie a minute." She said closing the door.

Moments later Tristan her the garage door open and a Ferrari California drive out. Jenna had gotten out of the driver seat and tossed the keys to him.

"Y-You want me to drive y-your car?" Tristan suddered.

"I tossed you the keys didn't I?" She said smiling at him and getting the passenger seat.

Tristan got in the car and she asked, "You can drive stick can't you?"

"Can I drive stick? Shiiiiiit," Was all that he had to say and she under stood.

**A/N: I appologize for the long update, I was finishing another story I was reading. Latter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Awk-ward

**A/N: I appologize for the long wait my original computer was taken away from me for reasons that don't need to be discussed so I just decided to go back and change a few things about the story, mostly chapter's one and three, so if you haven't reread the edits, you should. Also, Le Rainbow Dash, I would like for you to help me with small parts this story, I just need you to make an account and it's completely free. You just need an E-Mail and that's basically it. I would also like to ask you, my readers, to recommend this to other members of , I woud greatly appreciate it. So where we last left off was Humphrey had one his first race against Jackson, but what's so great about this Jackson guy? That will be answere in the next chapter, this is just a fill in for Tristan and Jenna. Enjoy.**

Tristan and Jenna were crusing down the main road, Tristan at the wheel and Jenna in the passeger seat. Tristan was bobbing and weaving in and out of traffic.

"Wow, you're a really talented driver." Jenna complemented.

"Yea, I guess I get it from my father," Tristan said smiling at the memory of his father.

"Well I think you should be like Humphrey and try racing." Jenna said smiling.

"Yea." Tristan said thinking about the good days when his father was, still around.

There was an awkward silence in the car, then Jenna broke it saying, "Let's listen to the radio."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Tristan said as Jenna pushed the knob to turn the radio on.

The song that started olaying was 'All I Ever Wanted' by Basshunter. Jenna quickly changed the station and the next song was 'Adorn' by Miguel. Jenna changed the station again. This time it was 'Boyfriend #2' by Pleasure P. Jenna quickly changed the station again. This time 'P.Y.T' by Michael Jackson was playing. Jenna changed the station one more time and 'Slide' by Baby Bash feat. Miguel was playing. Tristan and Jenna both reached for the knob to turn off the radio and their paws touched with Jenna's on his. The force of both paws on the same knob turned off the radio and both quickly retreated back to their person. Tristan looked back at the road and Jenna looked out her window, the both of them blushing and there was an awkward silence again.

'Fool.' Jenna thought to herself. 'Why did you suggest the radio?'

'Aww man. What if she thinks I'm flirting with her. She'll tell Jayson and he'll kill me.' Thought Tristan.

"Probably a bad time to turn on the radio." He said.

"Yea bad time." Jenna quickly agreed still looking out of the window.

The rest of the drive home was an awkward drive. Once they turned onto Tristan's street, Jenna saw normal two story houses with three car garages. Tristan parked out front of his house and got out.

"So," Jenna began, "This is your kingdom?"

"Yep. We've lived in this house since, before we met you girls." Tristan said laughing at the though.

"Wow that long?" Jenna said surprised.

"Yep, that long." Tristan replied.

"So mind if I come in?"

"Only if your dad doesn't freak me out about it." Tristan joked. They both laughed at his joke and walked inside.

Once inside Jenna sat down at the dinner table big enough for four and Tristan went to the fridge and asked, "So, want anything to drink?"

"Uh, well do you have orange juice?" She asked.

"Uh, sure do got a fresh jug right here." He replied, pouring the orange juice into a glass he had taken from the cabinet.

Tristan sat down at the table with Jenna and handed her the glass.

"So Tristan, do you like any girls at school?" Jenna said before taking a drink.

**A/N: Well, I apologize for the short chapter so I made it like a small fill in. I will make the next chapter linger next update since I don't have school at the end of the week and I will get MY laptop back. Till then I hope this satisfied part of your suspence or questions. Till then, take it easy, later, whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait to update. I have been busy and now have four days to update. I will try to make this chapter at least 2000 words maybe more. Also thank you for the seven follows and five favorites. Hope you enjoy.**

Where we last left off...

"So Tristan, do you like any girls at school?" Jenna said before taking a drink.

Tristan froze at the question.

"Well, uh...yeah I-I do."

"Can you tell me about her?" Jenna said innocently.

"Well, in my eyes she is the prettiest girl in school. She is the most caring, amazing, smart, funny, and lovely girl I'm ever met."

"She must be one special girl." Jenna said before taking another sip.

"She is more then a special girl, she is...there isn't even a word to describe this girl."

"Wow, she's got you in a string doesn't she?"

"Yea, and I wish she would give me a chance." Tristan said looking at the floor.

"Well you mentioned smart, does she go to our school?" Jenna questioned.

"Yea." Tristan replied smiling

"Well is this girl anyone I know?"

Tristan became hesitant.

'What should I do?' He thought, 'Do I lie and say she doesn't know her or do I tell her how I feel and face being shunned? No, tell her how I feel, that way at least she will know.'

Before Tristan could answer, Jenna's cell phone had rang.

"Hello dad. I'm at Tristan and Humphrey's house. Ok I'm on my way now." Then she hung up.

"Sorry Tristan my dad is worried about me, but I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yes."

"Ok well I'll see you later."

"See you later." Tristan rplied as he walked behind Jenna to open and close his garage.

Jenna smiled at him, got in the car and turned it on as the car came roaring to life. Tristan watch as Jenna backed out of his drive way and after she left, he went back inside his house to get ready forschool tomorrow. Tristan looked at his iPhone and saw he had recieved a msg.

'It's from Humphrey.' He thought.

Instead of reading the text msg, Tristan decided to call Humphrey instead.

After a few rings someone answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Humphrey."

"Hey, Tristan what's up bro?" Humphrey asked,

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing." He replied.

"Oh well I had one my first race against Jackson." Humphrey stated.

"You won your first race against JAkson?!" Tristan yelled.

"I swear that's what I just said and you don't have to yell it."

"Sorry my bad." Said Tristan.

"It's ok, but what's the deal with this Jackson guy?" Asked Humphrey.

"Wow, ok the deal with Jackson is that he is the third best tuner racer and no newb has ever beat him on their first try." Explained Tristan.

"Oh ok wow."

"Anyway I gotta go bro." Said Tristan.

"Alright I'll see you when I get home or when you get home from work." Humphrey said.

"Later bro." Said the younger brother.

"Later." He replied.

Now at the drag strip...

"Hey that was Tristan." Said Humphrey.

"Oh what did he want?" Kate asked.

"Oh he's just too lazy to read my text messege." He replied.

"Oh ok." She said.

Just then Garth walked up to the two.

"Alright Kate I'm outta here." He said before kissing Kate.

Humphrey grunted at this and Garth noticed this but Kate didn't. Humphrey had walked away like he was going to do something.

"Sweets and Kate to the starting line, Sweets and Kate." The voice called again.

"Well I have a race to get to. I'll see you tomorrow." Kate said getting in her car.

"Ok. I love you." Garth said.

"Love you too." Kate said back before driving away.

Humphrey decided to watch the race. Kate was driving her Audi S5 she used to get there and Sweets was driving a hot pink 2008 Mercedes CLK63 AMG Black.

"3, 2, 1, Go!"

Kate had jumped to a head start but Sweets had caught up. Kate and Sweets were neck and neck till Kate made a quick down then up shift boosting her across the finish.

'Way to go Kate.' Thought Humphrey.

He had walked back to his car and this time waited for Kate. When she had pulled up and parked next to his car she got out and gave Humphrey a hug.

"I knew you could do it." He said.

"I was scared once she came back but I did what I had to do." She said.

Just then 'Get It Shawty' by Lloyd started playing over the intercom. Humphrey got an idea and when the verse started, he began breakdancing hoping that somewhere throughout the song, Kate would join him and they would dance together as one.

"Humphrey? What are you doing?" Kate said trying to give him a serious look and failing.

"I'm dancing." He calmly replied.

Kate laughed at him for most of the chorus of the song and at ther last part, Kate had began dancing with Humphrey, at first facing him and then against him. When the song had finished, the two friends had shared a laugh and sat on the hood of Humphrey's car, Little did they know that a pair of eyes were watching them.

"Hey Garth." Said the wolf.

"What's up Jayson?" Garth replied.

"Well I think we should have a talk with our friend Humphrey tomorrow." He said.

"No problem." Said Garth.

They both hung up and Jayson kept watching them.

'You should've been wiser Humphrey.' He thought to himself.

After most of the people cleared out, Kate and Humphrey decided to leave. Humphrey left with $1200 in his pocket from doubling his payments into bets and winning.

"I still can't believe you're walking away with $1200 in your picked." Kate said.

"I know right." Humphrey replied. "Hey I don't now the wat back an you do so can I just follow you to the mall?" Humphrey said before getting in his Mazda and turning on his walkie.

"Sure." Replied Kate.

They both got into their cars and began driving down the highwayback towards the suburbs if Jasper. When they got to the mall, Humphrey kept going on the highway and Katte pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Ok Kate, I'll see you tomorrow." Walkied Humphrey.

"Ok see you tomorrow." Kate said before turning off her phone walkie.

Humphrey reached home in about ten minutes. Humphrey got prepaired for school and went to sleep, thinking about him and Kate dancing together, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Humphrey had woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm clock. He got up an went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for school. A little while later, after Humphrey had taken a shower, someon came knocking on the bathroom door.

"Humphrey you in there?" Tristan asked.

"No it's a burglar." He said sarcastically.

"Oh ok well I'm calling, wait a minute that was sarcasm." Tristan pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Ya know what Humphrey fuck you and your sarcasm. We are going to be late to school if you don't hurry up."

Humphrey looked at his watch that was on the counter. "Oh shit, I'm coming." He said now rushing to get ready.

Tristan had went back down stairs to finish making breakfast while Humphrey ran into his room and went in his closet and grabbed a black long sleeve button up shirt and some black slim jeans. He threw in his clothes and rolled up his sleeves to where they were just below his elbows. He then sprayed some of his Ralph Lauren Polo cologne and ran down stairs.

"There you are. Let's go!" Tristan demanded. "I'm driving today." He said grabbing the keys and walking out of the door that led to the garage.

"What ever." Humphrey said, following right behind him.

The two brother's got into the Mazda RX8 and Tristan put the key in the ignition and turned the key and the car roared to life.

"Hey." He said.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"The car is low on gas." Tristan pointed out.

"Ah fuck me." Humphrey mumbled under his breath.

"Oh well we have to go." Tristan said backing out of the garage.

Humphrey closed the garage door and they sped down the street towards school.

By the time they had arrived at school. Tristan got out of the car, grabbed his things and began heading towards the back door.

"Great we're late. I'll see you in class Humphrey." He said.

"Ok." Humphrey replied.

After Tristan had disappeared around the corner of the school. Humphrey had felt someone tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, all he saw was a redish blur coming at his face and when he regained his barrings, he realized he was on the floor. He looked up to see Garth and Steel.

'That's strange. Usually they have all three when they jump...Tristan!' He thought.

"Thought you were slick huh Huntley?" Garth said before punching Humphrey again.

Humphrey quickly recovered from the punsh and got up to be prepaired for the next punch. Garth swung at Humphrey and he dodged it by ducking and then upper cut Garth. Garth stumbled back and Steel tackled Humphrey.

Meanwhile...

Tristan was just about to round the corner before reaching the back of the school when Jayson, who was waiting around the corner, had sucker punched him.

"You son of a bitch." He said as Tristan fell to the ground.

"What the fuck Jayson?" He said holding his cheek.

"You thought you could play me didn't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He replied.

"I'm talking about you flirting with Jenna you bastard." Jayson replied as he kicked Tristan in the stomach.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tristan said now coughing up blood.

Inside the school...

It was passing period to lunch for the seniors.

"Hey Hutch, you think it's strange that Tristan and Humphrey haven't shown up?" Said Cody.

"Uh kinda. Well now that I thing about it, yea. The only day they don't show up is if it's their birthday and...What the fuck?" Hutch said walking in the opposite direction that Cody was facing.

"What is it?" Cody said turning around.

The two saw Tristan being beat up by Jayson.

"Salty, Shakey, Mooch. Go to the parking lot and look for Humphrey. Cody you come with me." He demanded.

The three went towards the school parking lot and Hutch and Cody walked outside where they saw what was happening.

Jayson didn't hear the door behind him open and close and was surprised when he was tackled to the ground and constantly punched in the face. Jayson had the free use of a forleg (leg) and kicked Hutch in his nuts. He then rolled Hutch over and began punching him mercilelessly. Cody suddenly got envolved and pulled Jayson off of Hutch, then helped him and Tristan off the ground. Jayson stood alone and out of the corner of his eye. He saw Garth and Steel walking towards them and looked in their direction. Then all of them looked and saw them. Then there was a three on three stand-off. Cody, Hutch, and Tristan vs. Garth, Steel, and Jayson. When Salty, Shakey and Mooch came around, Shakey and Salty had their arms around Humphrey and were carrying him. Humphrey looked like a freight train had hit him and he was lucky enough to live. Just then, Coach Diver, the gym coach or teacher, walked outside to where they were. He say how bad Humphrey was hurt and became enraged.

"Who did this?! I wanna know now!" He yelled.

"It was Garth and Steel helped keep me down." Humphrey said, almost in a whisper before coughing up blood.

Mooch had reached in his bag and gave Humphey a tissue to caugh

Coach then looked at Tristan and saw his minor cuts and bruses.

"Did Garth do this too?" He said calmer then when he first started talking.

"No it was Jayson." Tristan said with more strength in his voice then Humphrey's.

"All three of you to the office. NOW!" Coach said yelling again.

"Yes sir." The three said now trudging to the office.

"Can you guys take Humphrey and Tristan to the nurse? If you miss lunch I'll excuse you from your 6th period classes so you can have off campus lunch." Said Coach.

"Yes sir." The five non-severely injured wolves said.

While walking down the hall to the nurses office, the six of them passed by the cheerleaders and that included Kate, Lilly and Jenna

When Kate saw Humphrey bleeding and coughing blood, she had almost ran to his side but didn't wanna make it seem like she loved him cause she didn't know she loved him yet, and walked over to Humphrey.

"Oh my God Humphrey what happened?"

"Ask you asshole boyfriend. He'll give you all the details." Humphrey said before he continued limping to the nurses office with Shakey and Salty's help.

When Jenna saw what happened to Tristan, she freaked out instead of keeping her cool like Kate.

"Oh my goodness Tristan!" She yelled, "What happened to you?"

"Jayson. That's what happened to me." He said before limping but without assistance.

When the two girls her the brother's responces, they became enraged, like a fire had been lit inside of them.

**A/N: Clifthanger. I have been working on this chapter for almost two days and I decided to keep you readers at the edge of your seats. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Broken and Mended Hearts

**A/N: Thank you for all your positive feedback, it really inspires me to keep writing these stories. Hope you enjoy.**

Kate and Jenna asumed that their boyfriends were headed to the office and ran into them at the girls lockers. Garth and Jayson saw them and triedto walk by them like they didn't see the female wolves.

"Garth!" Kate yelled as he tried to walk by her and she grabbed his arm.

"Jayson." Jenna said in the most serious voice she could use without yelling and stood in his way.

Coach saw this and told Steel to keep moving and he did. Coach followed him till half way in between the office and the two couples whose relationships were now questionable.

By this time everyone was now either in class or at lunch.

"Garth, how could you do that to Humphrey? He's a nice, smart and kind wolf and you just go and beat him up?" Kate questioned.

Garth just stood there with his head hung.

"Nothing?" She said.

Garth didn't say anything.

"Ok well you don't have to say anything cause we're through." She snarled before turning around.

When he herd Kate say this, he immediately picked up his head and his mouth hung open.

"But Kate I..." Garth didn't finish his sentence before Kate turned back around, slapped him, and walked away.

Garth now stood there with his muzzle hung open and his eyes wide.

"Garth, lets go." Called coach.

Garth turned around with his muzzle still hung open and walked to the office, now it was Jayson's turn.

"Jayson, I...I can't believe you!" She yelled.

"Well, he was going to take you from me, I can't let him take my love from me."

"We were just studying together! I can't study with you because your not in IB classes!" She yelled.

"Well can't you study with someone else?" Jayson asked.

"They are the only wolves who always finish first!" She said.

"Well maybe if you told me you were just studying together, then I wouldn't have a problem."

Jenna stood there looking at him in disbelief.

"I...can't...believe you." She said, "You do have a problem and that's the fact that you act like my father and try to control my life and I have to put up with the both of you and now, I have to drop one of you and I love my dad too much to do that." She finished.

"Jenna, please." Jayson pleaded.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. We're through Jayson." She said walking off.

"You too now Jayson." Coach called again.

Jayson was now walking towards the office with his ears (because they're still wolves) down against his head.

No one knew that Hutch was walking back from the nurses office and herd the conversation between couples.

"Wow, what a turn of luck for the brothers." He said to him self.

In the nurses office...

Humphrey is in the bathroom putting neosporin on his cuts and bruses.

"Oww oww." Humphrey wimpered.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt if you would stop putting so much pressure on the bruses and cuts." Tristan said, standing outside the bathroom.

"Not helping." Humphrey retorted

"I'm just saying." Tristan mumbled.

Humphrey then came out of the bathroom.

"All done?" The nurse asked.

"Yep." Humphrey replied.

"Ok I'll give you both a pass to class and don't do any heavy lifting, sports or anything strenuous, Humphrey." She warned.

"Ok." He replied.

"And what about me?" Asked Tristan.

"You just have to take it easy till your minor bruses heal." She answered.

"Ok." Tristan replied.

They both went to their lockers, got their school stuff and went to their class. By this time everyone was now in their 6th period classed and coach had brought them food from McDonalds. When they got to their history class, their history teacher was giving a lesson.

"And so..." He was interupted by a knock on the door.

He went over and opened it to let the wolves in. Tristan was the first to walk in and when he did, the whole class gasped including Kate since she hadn't already seen Tristan. Then, when Humphrey walked in, the whole class gasped louder, and Jenna gasped this time since she had seen Tristan and not Humphrey. The class began to whisper to each other and the teacher stopped it.

"That's enough!" He yelled.

They continued on with their day and after school, they ran into their helpful friends who were waiting for them in the parking lot.

"Hey guys." Humphrey called.

They all looked up to see him and ran towards him screaming, "Humphrey!"

Humphrey jumped back and put his paws up.

"Woah, woah, woah," He said.

They all stopped.

"Thanks for your guys' help. Without it Tristan and I woulda been gonners." He said.

"No problem Humphrey." They all said simulatneously.

Now all of them but Hutch and Cody were looking at the brothers with goofy smiles.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"You mean you didn't hear?" Shakey said.

"About what?" Humphrey asked with a puzzled look.

"About what happened to Garth?" Mooch continued.

"Quite frankly, I don't give a fuck." He replied.

"Oh well I thought you would be jumphing for joy." Cody added.

"Well unless Kate finally broke up with him then like I said, I don't give a fuck." He muttered.

"Dude, that's EXACTLY what happened." Salty said.

Humphrey's ears rose at the sound of this.

"Really?" He asked suddenly interested.

"Yea and Jenna broke up with Jayson too. I herd it myself." Hutch informed.

"What? Are you foreal?" Tristan asked.

"Yep." Hutch replied.

They both yelled 'yes' at the same time and that's when they herd Kate and Jenna walk down the stairs.

Humphrey and Kate were caught in a trance at each other and Jenna and Tristan noticed this. Tristan then cleared the boys away and Jenna cleared the girls. The two friends walked up to each other and stood there, lost in the other's eyes. Finally, Kate spoke up.

"Hey Humphrey." She said.

"Hey." He replied.

"So, I was thinking about Friday and when we were hanging out at the drag strip together and how much fun we used to have as kids before uh, yea and I was wondering if you would want to hang out together at the mall after school tomorrow?" She asked.

"Uh yea, I've got nothing going on." He agreed.

"Great, see ya Tuesday." She said before she hugged him and walked towards the group of girls.

"See ya Tuesday." Humphrey said almost at a whisper.

The guys all ran up behind him and made fun of him.

"Awwwwwwww!" They yelled.

"Yea yea grow up." Humphrey joked.

Kate walked to her group of cheerleaders. They all started giggleing when Kate had got to them.

"What it's just hanging out." She said.

Both groups left back to their houses to do homework and get ready for school the next day. Two wolves in particular were excited and couldn't wait for the next day.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was good for you frequent readers of my stories. Also, I need more reviews. You readers were doing well with reviewing and that basically lit a fire under me and helped me make chapters faster, I can't make chapters faster if I don't get reviews cause I'll think I'm just waisting my time when I could be doing something else. For the last chapter I got 3 to 5 reviews. In the beginning I got 8 to 15 reviews! That's a lot so all I'm asking for is more reviews so I can make chapters faster. Later.**


	7. Chapter 7:Awkward Moments, Love in Air

**A/N: Once again, I am in this predicament where I don't have anything to do. I read some reviews and they said the reviewer couldn't wait for the next chapter so I thought, 'Why make them wait.' So I'm updating. Also I appreciate your positive reviews, they tell me you like the storyand I am happy when readers like my stories. Enjoy.**

The next day at school. Kate had got there earlier then Humphrey for one reason, she wanted to talk to him about something. She had pulled into Richmond High School around 7:45 and parked next to where Humphrey always parked when he got to school at. School started at eight o'clock. Kate, Jenna and Lilly got out of Kate's SL65.

"Hey, I'll see you girls in class." Said Kate.

"O..k?" Jenna replied.

Jenna and Lilly walked into the school and Kate sat in her car to avoid being seen by Garth. Humphrey pulled into the school parking lot at about 7:50. He pulled up next to Kate's car but didn't see anyone inside. Humphrey got out of his car, and opened the back door on his side (the ones on a mazda that are small back doors that open opposite of regular doors) and reached into get his stuff.

"Good luck Humphrey." Tristan said walking towards the front doors of the school.

"What do you mean?" Humphrey said turning around to face Tristan but then seeing that there was no one there.

'That was weird.' He thought.

Humphrey reached back into his car, but he felt strange, like someone was watching him.

Little did Humphrey know that somewolf was watching him from a close distance. When the wolf watching him saw the perfect oppertunity they began quietly moving towards him. When the wolf was right behind Humphrey they raised their forlegs (arms) above their head and rapidly threw them down onto Humphrey's back saying, "Boo!"

Humphrey jumped at this and hit his headon the roof of his car and screamed. When he was able to calm down, he got out of his car and turned around to see the wolf who scared him while rubbing his head. When he looked, he saw his favorite golden furred wolf, Kate.

"Kate!" He said reaching out for a hug.

"Humphrey!" She said accepting and returning his hug. "So you ready to hang out after school?"

"Yes, but the real question is, are you?" He asked.

"Of course. I've been wanting to spend time with you but I never got the chance to ask. Garth interupted or one of his friends did." She meantioned.

"Oh I thought you didn't like me anymore." Humphrey noted.

"Are you kidding me I love you...re company." She said looking away to hide her blush from the fact that she almost told him how she felt about him.

Humphrey's heart skipped a beat when he though she was going to say, 'love him.' Humphrey then came out of his thoughts, looked at Kate and gave her a sly smile she didn't notice.

"Soooooo," Humphrey started, "I'll see you after school?" He said staring at Kate. Although he couldn't see her face, her beautiful golden hair (since manes to wolves are like hair to humans and this is an anthro-wolf story so I'm calling it hair) was hiding her face from what ever she was doing. He still imagined her face and her smile that made Humphrey melt on the inside, her hugs that made him feel warm and safe, and the fact that she almost said. 'I live you,' made him feel like the happiest wolf on earth.

'Could she really have feeling for me?' He thought.

There was an awkward silence and Humphrey decided to break it.

"Sooooo I'll see you after school at the mall right?" He asked.

"Yea see you after school." Kate said before she hurried away towards class without looking at Humphrey. Before she walked in the front door, she turned around to look at Humphrey, who had watched her scurrie away and was now staring at her at the top of the stairs, and winked at him before walking into the front door. It was npw Humphrey's turn to blush. After Humphrey's moment of blush he grabbed the rest of his stuff, and hurried to class.

**A/N: I am really sorry for the shortage sod chapter but I promise, I will be updating A.S.A.P with super long chapters I promise readers. Later.**


	8. Chapter 8: Oops, My Bad

**A/N: Hello readers I am back with another chapter that will hopefully be enjoyable, I hope.**

Humphrey had walked into school with a large grin on his face. When he got to his locker, his friends and brother was there waiting for him and when they noticed the goofy grin on his face, they knew something was up.

"Ok, what's going on?" Tristan asked.

"Whaddya mean, can't a wolf just be happy?" Humphrey asked as he rummeged through his locker.

"When it comes to you and happy, yea but when it comes to you and extra happy, it involes Kate." Said Cody

"Guys nothing happened, really." Humphrey assured as he closed his locker and looked for Kate.

When he spotted her, she was at her locker talking to the other cheerleaders. She was having the same discussion with the cheerleaders as Humphrey was having with his friends.

When she had looked directly at him, he knew it. The two, in their minds, were the only ones in the school. or in Canada for that matter. Little did they know that their friends were staring at the other group trying to see what the other was looking at. Humphrey had given Kate a nervous but friendly smile and she had returned it with less nervousness. The both of them were pulled out of their trances when the bell rang. They went to their classes and the day seemed to fly by. When the last bell rang, Humphrey, Cody and Tristan went to the football field to see what Humphrey had. They were in their regular school clothes so they weren't able to move as freely. They first tested Humphrey's ability to throw footballs. cody ran to the 20 yard line on the field and Humphrey was in mid-field. Kate was looking for Humphrey till she herd his voice out on the field.

'That's strange,' She thought, 'I thought there wasn't practice today.'

She walked through the hall leading to the stands. She walked to the edge of the stands and saw a football in mid air. She looked in the direction it was going and saw Cody and Tristan getting prepaired to catch it. She then looked to where the football had come from and saw Humphrey standing; watching the football fly. Tristan and Cody were not pushing each other to catch the football Humphrey had thrown, and in the end, Tristan was the one to prevail.

"You're pretty good for a rookie, now lets see you catch it." Tristan shouted.

"Thanks, I guess." Humphrey shouted back.

The three male wolves were completely oblivious to the female wolfs presence. Tristan had thrown the football back to Humphrey who was prepaired to catch it.

"Kate still had her eyes on Humphrey, lost in thought, and did not see Tristan throw the football back to him.

'Humphrey's really impressive, I wonder if I should tell him how I fell, but...'

**Flashback**

"Oh I thought you didn't like me anymore."

**End Flashback**

'But, what if I get rejected.' She thought some more.

She was taken from her thoughts when someone next to her yelled, "Yea lets go Humphrey."

Humphrey looked at Kate and the person next to her, Jenna.

"Humphrey look out!" Kate screamed.

Humphrey didn't get the chance to look before the football hit him on his head. Humphrey had staggered a few feet before falling to the ground. The four other wolves all rushed to him to make sure he was ok.

"Oh my God, Humphrey!" She screamed.

Surprisingly, Kate was the first to get to him. She knelt beside him and lifted his head so that it was resting on he lap. Once Humphrey gained part of his barrings, he was seeing multiples of everything.

"I died and went to heaven because you're and angel." He said.

Kate blushed madly at what Humphrey said.

"Jenna, reach into my bag and grab that bottle of water." She said.

"Got it." Jenna replied.

She then did as Kate told her and gave it to Kate. Kate then opened the bottle and poured some water into Humphrey's mouth. Humphrey ended up chocking in the water, therefor, waking him up. When Humphrey stopped chocking on the water and his vision came back to seeing as they should be, he saw where he was and where his head was rested. He then quickly sat up and appologized.

"Humphrey, I put your head on my lap so I could help you." She said laughing.

"Oh ok then." He said now twice as embarresed.

"So you ready to go?" She asked.

"Uh well after I get my shit together and I am %100 aware if what's happening around me, yea." He replied.

They all laughed at Humphrey's comment, got their stuff, and left the school. Tristan went with Jenna to study, Humphrey went with Kate to the mall as planned and Cody, he had something for him later.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was a good fill in, I will try to update in the next 24 hours but I can't garentee it. Later.**


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

**A/N: It's the weekend ad I am going to try to update as fast as my hands can type. I am on my second chapter of the weekend and a good one if I might say so myself. I didn't write this alone though, I had help with a friend of mine that doesn't use this site, but is as big of an Alpha and Omega fan as I am and didn't know about it till I showed him a few of my favorite stories. He might be helping me every now and then with my adult content parts, cause I'm not as good as him with those, and we both hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

While Kate and Humphrey were going to the mall, Kate suggested that they listen to mustc. She had turned on the radio and like Jenna and Tristan, Let Me Love You by Mario. They had listened to that for a little while not being as enbarressed as Jenna and Tristan. After the song was finished, when they had just pulled into the mall parking lot and parked, thoughts were racing through the two wolves heads.

'Should I tell her how I feel? But, what if I get regected, and her saying that she loves me was really and accident?' Humphrey thought to himself. 'No I'll tell her no matter what the outcome is.'

'Now would be perfect to tell Humphey the truth. Ya know what, yea I'll tell him the truth.' Kate thought.

"There something I..." The two said simultaneously.

They both looked away from each other then back.

"Please, you first." Humphrey said.

"No, you first." Kate insisted.

"Ok, well, Kate, ever since we were pups, I thought you were the most beautiful, kind, funny wolf I've ever met and I've always wondered why you'd date these hot headed wolves instead of me and I realized, if I just told you how I felt when you, Jenna and I's parents all went to your guys' beach house, I figured at least you would know and I wish I told you sooner." He said looking at the dashboard.

"Well, Humphrey, I feel the same about you. I always thought that you were handsome, kind and the most amazing wolf but I never thought of giving you a chance cause I thought that it was how you felt with a friendship, I realize now that, it's so much more than that, and I feel like I finally found someone that I could spend my life with, and it's you." She said smiling at him.

Humphrey looked away trying to hide his blush.

'Now that I know..' Kate thought as she lifted Humphrey's muzzle to meet her's in a kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate, more than anything either of them had experienced. Humphrey, who was enjoying this, slid his tongue deep into Kate's mouth which surprised Kate. She went with it and forced her tongue into Humphrey's mouth, both of their tongues connecting and trading saliva the whole time. After what felt like eternaty to them, the broke the kiss. The two stared at each other in disbelief for a while, amazed at how much they enjoyed the kiss.

"Hu-Humphrey...that was...that was amazing." Kate exclaimed between heavy breaths.

"I agree." Humprhey said breathing heavily too.

Kate leaned forward and whispered into Humphrey's ear, how's about we finish this later at my house?" She asked seductively.

"Sounds good to me. But what about your parents?" He whispered back.

"I told them I you may spend the night, I'll tell them you stay there for the night, if you wanna." She said still whispering.

"Sure." He replied enthusiastically.

Kate giggled and turned the car off and then they got out.

**A/N: I know I keep telling you that I'm going to have a super long chapter but I keep getting lazy and I thought of this as a way to thank you for your patience, plus, I am writing my first requested story so that is another reason that the chapters are so short. Also, the last chap got only about 6 reviews. Come on guys, the reviews tell me what you think of the story and make me happy to write these stories so PLEASE R&R, it would make me extremely happy and tell your friends to read if they're Alpha and Omega fans, I would appreciate it. Anyways I think we all know what's coming up but sex wont be in the nect chapter, but it will be coming. A lemon written by yours truely, me. Later.**


	10. Chapter 10: Testes and Angels

**A/N: Ok this time I promise to make this chapter super duper long. I know I sound like a little kid saying super duper but I don't care, why? Beause I promised my readers a long chapter and now their gonna get one. In the last chapter, the make-out scene was written by me. Yeah I wrote that and I bet it was awesome because I felt like it was awesome. I hope you enjoy it.**

They headed for the enterance of the mall, it was 3:30.

"Good we still have plenty of time before the mall closes." Kate said pulling Humphrey's arm behind her.

"Kate wait." Humphrey said.

Kate stopped pulling him by the arm and Humphrey stopped to dust himself off.

"Ok then, now lets go." He said beginning to walk towards the enterance again.

He didn't get far before something surprised him. He felt something hold his paw. He looked down to see Kate's in his and he looked up at her.

"What? I can't hold my new wolf boyfriend's paw?" She said.

"No, it's just..." He was interupted.

"Humphrey, I love you and there isn't anything in the world that can change that. Not my friends, not my mom, not my dad, not Garth, not anybody." Kate said letting go of his paw and stepping in front of him, " So I need to know if you really feel the same." She said now giving him a serious look.

Humphrey wrapped his paws around Kate's waist and pulled her close to him to where they were almost touching muzzles,(Cause they are still wolves), and Kate wrapped her forlegs (legs) around his neck.

"Kate, I wouldn't have said all those things if I didn't mean it." He said looking deep into her golden brown eyes.

"I need a straight answer from you Humphrey, do you, fell the same?" She said staring deep into his icy blue eyes that, to her, looked like the sea after a storm.

"Yes, with all my heart yes." He whispered; still holding Kate around the waits.

Kate smiled. Humphrey stroked Kate's cheek with his paw and slowly kissed her deeply once again. The first didn't last long, neither did the second, but the third one was the longest. They exchanged saliva through a long, spark filled, passionate, kiss. Kate loved kissing Humphrey, he made her feel as if she meant something to her and that if she left, which she would never do, he would cry for etenity. After a while of kissing, Kate slipped her tongue into Humphrey's mouth, filling the kiss with more passion. Humphrey began wrestling Kate tongue with his and this had excited Kate. Unexpectidly, Kate gave a loud moan at the excitement she was getting from Humphrey's long, slick, hot tongue. They both stopped and Humphrey gave Kate a sly/confused smile.

"Excited are we?" He asked.

"It's just how ya make me feel." Kate replied.

Humphrey was now in heaven, he had the girl of his dreams and couldn't ask for more. The newly found lovers walked into the mall holding hands.

"Hey I'll be back, I have to use the bathroom and then I'll go get us some food. Can you find a table?" Kate asked.

"Can I find a table? Simple enough." He said as he gave Kate money.

"What's this for?" She asked confused.

"For food, I'm not letting you spend your money when I have money." He said.

"Oh, well thank you." Kate said walking to the bathroom.

"No problem." Humphrey said as he found a table to sit at and sat. Humphrey pulled out his phine and began looking through his pictures till Kate came back. He scrolled by a picture that caught his eye and scrolled back one to it. The picture was of Humphrey and Kate, sitting by the beach on the sand. Her hugging him around his waist and his forleg (arm) around her shoulder. He staired at it for a long time.

**Flashback**

Humphrey and Kate were at Winston and Eve's beach house in California with Humphrey and Tristan's parents, Chris and Sarah along with Jenna's parents, Jake and Jessica. Chris was a grey and black furred wolf and that's where Humphrey and Tristan get their fur color from and Sarah was a white and grey wolf. Kate, Jenna, Lilly, Humphrey, and Tristan all were on the beach and the sun was setting behind the sea. They were all splashing water on each other and Lilly was called by Eve to help her. Jenna had chased Tristan because he had splashed water onto her and she claimed she was gonna het him back. They had ran down the beach and Humphrey and Kate had sat down on the sand to take a breather.

"Whew! I hope Tristan can get away fast enough." Said Humprhey.

"Yea cause if not then he's in trouble." Kate added.

"Yep." He replied.

A gust of wind blew making Kate shiver. Humphrey noticed this and put his forarm (do I even need to say it) around her and she scooted closer to him and wrapped her forarms around him, embrassing him in a hug. Humphrey was surprised but didn't pull away. He sat there with Kate in his embrace. Little did they know, Winston and Chris were there watching them.

**End Flashback**

Humphrey sat there for a little while longer, staring at the picture and was taken out of his trance when a wolf walked up to his table.

"I just wanna say this, but you're cute." She said smiling at him and sliding him a card with a number on it.

Kate was walking over to Humphrey and she saw the female wolf, herd what she said, and saw what she did.

'Let's see how loyal he really is.' She thought

"Oh thank you but, I'm not interested, I'm already in a relationship." He said sliding the number back.

"Oh come on. It's probably not even real, and I can give you a real relationship." She said sliding the card towards him again.

"Seriously, I'm fine." He said a little irritated.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing." She said taking the card and walking away. Humphrey laughed and went back to his phone. Another shadow covered him an this time, he was prepaired.

"Go away I'm not interested." He said still stairing at his phone still.

"Wow Humphrey, you are really loyal." Kate said.

Humphrey jumped at the voice he knew was Kate's.

"Oh well like I said..." He stopped.

They finished eating and began walking through the mall.

They came to a jewlery shop that Kate pulled Humphrey into.

Kate picked out a gold necklace that had a diamond in the middle, two rubbys on each side, and amethyst around the rest. Humphrey bought it for her and she asked him to put it on after they left the store. She did as she asked and when she turned around it looked like the necklace aluminated her.

"So?..How do I look?" She asked.d

"Where do I begin," Humprhey said still in a trance at the sight of Kate with the necklace.

**A/N: Ok maybe super fuper long was a bit of a stretch. I hope you still liked it though. Later. P.S. This is my second time producing two chapters in one night. Yeya.**


	11. Chapter 11: Two Wins with a Score Coming

**A/N: I forgot what I wrote in the last chap and decided to read it, as I read through, I noticed a lot of spelling mistakes. I vwill try to reread what I wrote and fix them unless any of you are willing to spoil the chance to read the chaps on the site and read it early. Enjoy.**

Kate and Humphrey, still walking through the mall, had went to the bottom floor of the mall.

A/N: So basically, the mall is a three story mall, the food court is on the middle floor.

They were walking around aimlessly and Humphrey kept taking quick looks at Kate so she didn't think he was a creeper or anything.

Kate noticed three quick looks; the first one she saw, she thought that Humphrey was looking at something, the second one she knew was directly at her, the third time she caught him, she put the pieces together and realized that he basically couldn't take his eyes off of her. While they were walking, Kate decided to see if what she thought was true and spotted a photo booth.

"Ooo lets take pictures, for memories." She said.

"Hmm," Humphrey said pretending to think, "Ok." He finally said.

Kate technically dragged Humphrey to the photo booth and they got in. Humphrey paid the amount needed to take a picture and made a space for Kate to sit. She joined him and sat next to him. The camera counted down slowly from 3 and their first pic was a normal smiley pic but when people normally take a pic, it looks like they're looking at the screen, but Humphrey didn't know that it was obvious that he was staring at Kate in the picture. In the second pic, Kate had sat closer to the camera and Humphrey this time was looking directly at Kate instead of her picture. In the third pic Humphrey and Kate set up for a silly friend pic, and the fourth pic was a surprise, the two set up for one more normal pic, and before the flash came, Kate had turned to Humphrey and kissed him. Kate's face was a normal kiss face but Humphrey's was a 'I am so surprised face.'

After the photo booth, Humphrey and Kate continued to walk the other direction from which they came and Kate spotted another thing that caught her eye.

"A dress store! Oh help me pic outta dress please." She said; obviously begging.

"Who am I to stop you want? Lets go!" He exclaimed.

They ran into the dress shop and Kate had asked Humphrey to pic out one for her. He walked, isle upon isle till her found the one he was looking for. It was a red dress with a red roseish looking flower. It had a short jacket, like the ones girls wear to cover up their chest area. He found perfect shoes to go with it, they were red shoes with a flower to match the one on the dress. He grabbed the combination and brought it to the awaiting female wolf. She went in the dressing room and came out a 3 minutes later, wearing it. Kate spun around to show him but all that he did was stand there with his muzzle hung open.

"So...?" Kate said looking at him expectantly.

"So? I wanna know if you're ok." He said.

"Why...wouldn't I be ok?" She asked puzzled.

"Because you fell. Duh." He said acting like it made sense.

"When did I fall?" She said now looking at him both worried and confused.

"When you fell from heaven." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh." Kate said looking away blushing.

"Here take that off, I'm buying it." He rushed.

"Humphrey?!" She said smiling as she went back into the dressing room to take it off so Humphrey could buy it.

After buying the nice dress, Humphrey saw something that caught his eye; it was an arcade.

"Hey, there's and arcade there, you wanna play?"

"Yea, if you're looking to get beaten by a girl at Time Crisis 2." She replied.

"You're on." He said smiling before they ran into the arcade to play.

2 hours later.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe we beat Time Crisis 2 three times in a row!" Kate exclaimed.

"I still can't believe your high score beat mine and the number one high score on that game." Humphrey said as enthusiastic as Kate was. "Well It's 6:00 now, you wanna leave?"

"Uh, yea I'm tired, and I wanna get to your surprise." She said seductively as they left the building. They neared Kate's car and she tossed him the keys.

"Dom't crash it." She said before getting in.

Humphey got in the drivers seat, buckled his seat belt, and started the car. He plugged in his phone to the system and selected a song. The song was 'Switchin' Lanes.'

"Hey you got this from the strip." Kate pointed out.

"It's a good song." He replied.

At the first light they got stopped at, a Lancer Evolution X pulled up next to them and reved the engine.

"Humphrey? Can you do this?" Kate said a bit uneasy about the situation.

"Don't worry, I got this." He replied confidentally.

He reved back and the two drivers looked forward waiting for the light to change green.

The second the light changed green, the wolf and Humphrey shifted and were off. Humphrey left the wolf in the dust and the wolf pulled up next to Humphrey and honked his horn. He signaled Humphrey to follow him and he did. They came to a nearly deserted part of Jasper city; the country. He flagged the wolf to pull up next to him and it was started all over again. They were stopped at a stop sign and had no was to tell the two when to go.

"This time, I got you." The wolf said.

Humphrey laughed and had thought of something.

"Kate, flag us." He said.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Just do it it'll take thirty seconds." He said.

"Fine." Kate said in a long sigh and got out of the car.

Kate walked to the middle of the two cars and pointed to the wolf. He nodded then she pointed to Humphrey who nodded too. She raised her left forleg saying, "On your mark!" Then her right forleg saying, "Get set!" Then dropping both saying, "GO!"

Humphrey had a small burnout which gave him and extra push, and in the end. Humphrey won by a long shot. He drove back to where Kate was and she got in. Finally, they sped off towards her home for their special night.

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated The Good Life but I promise, the next update I do WILL be for that. R&R PLEASE. Later.**


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise!

**A/N: Well I'm back, well actually I didn't go anywhere I was just too lazy to write anything. Now I promise if you are a frequent reader of all my stories, I will try to update all my stories, that are not on hold, but no promises. I will promise to update as much as possible in the days to come. Ooo one more thing, I've concidered making characters not only wolves but dogs, rabits, and other animals. If you like this idea, let me know and I may change the story to having those animals. I lied not the last thing, I know most of you were expecting a lemon but, come on now, at 18yo? And we all know Eve would...do whatever the hell she does to people I don't feel like doing the whole rip and shove thing so yea but, there will be a hopefully good make-out scene in this. Which I hope satisfies you till I make the actuall lemon which WILL happen just after Humphrey asks Winston and Eve for permission to fuck Kate. And when will Tristan ask out Jenna?**

**Humphrey: Oh my God will you get to the fucking story?**

**Ash: Hey! Shut the fuck up and sit ch'ya ass down somewhere.**

**Humphrey: *Does as told***

**Ash: Enjoy.**

When they reached Kate's house, Humphrey saw something he thought was odd. It was Lilly's room and the light was on. Kate looked at what he was looking at and smiled

"Looks like someone's studying a bit late or you're not the only one getting a surprise." She said.

"I don't know if Cody told her how he feels and Steel whoulda killed him if Eve didn't get to him first." Said Humphrey.

When he had finished his sentence, Kate was already at the front door.

"Well are ya coming in or are ya gonna waist time trying to figure out what they are doing?" She said.

"Oh." Humphrey said, turning around and walking to the front door of Kate's house.

She opened the door and showed Humphrey the inside; it was dark.

"See they're all asleep. Or most of them that is. We'll have to be quiet." She said walking into the house leaving the door for Humphrey to close.

"Yea but, I'm not sure if...ah." He said but being pulled into the house by Kate.

"Shhhh." She exclaimed.

"Sorry." He replied.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, she started walking up followed by Humhrey. By the time they got to the door of Kate's room, Humphrey was afraid to do anything to her, fearing Eve.

"Kate, I really don't think..." He was interrupted by a kiss from Kate.

The short kiss was enough to make Humphrey want more. Kate looked at him, wanting him to do what she knew he wanted to do. He slowly crept closer to her until their muzzles connected. The kiss they shared once again combined their salivas, arousing the two. Humphrey backed Kate up until she was on the side of her bed. He then laid her down not breaking the kiss they started at all. He then took Kate's shirt off only disconnecting the kiss for a second. Then, while kissing, Humphrey felt Kate begin to unbutton his shirt. He let her take it off of him and she began to remove his pants. After they were removed he began working on her lower clothing, finishing what he started. After removing her pants, he disconnected the kiss and stared hungrily at Kate's body. Kate would have said something smart but she had caught a glimpse if Humphrey's torso area and became attracted to it. They both looked at each other in wanting for taking it further then it has gone.

"Look, we'll do it at my house where Eve wont kill me the next day and I can live till she finds out." Said Humphrey.

"Or you could just ask permission." She said.

"Maybe." He said.

"So, are you happy now? No regrets?" She asked.

"None at all." He replied.

Then, they both drifted way in sleep.

**A/N: I know you were expecting more but I am saving my creativity for when I make the lemon. Don't hold your breath because I wont be making it soon.**

**Humphrey: Really?! I just think you're mad cause I am gonna get some and Tristan who is modeled after you is too much of a pussy to ask.**

**Ash: Don't push it mutherfucker. I'm still the writer.**

**Humphrey: What you gonna do bitch?**

**Ash: We will be right back with another chapter. Deuces. Try me.**


	13. Chapter 13: Dodging a Serious Bullet

**A/N: Hi everyone. Well this week was exhausting with standardized testing.**

**Humphrey: Ahem lazy ahem.**

**Ash: How did you even get in here?**

**Humphrey: Cause I'm like a boss.**

**Ash: More like an employee.**

**Humphrey: No I was just kidding. The door was open.**

**Ash: Go find Kate and bother her.**

**Kate: What.**

**Ash: Oh my God Kate don't walk up on people like that.**

**Kate: Why not? It's fun.**

**Humphrey: Ha! You got scared like a little bitch.**

**Ash: *Sigh* Whatever. Ya know what get ya ass outta my room!**

**Humphrey: You call this a room?**

**Ash: Don't piss me off.**

**Humphrey: What'cha gonna do huh?**

**Ash: *Backhands Humphrey across the face.**

**Humphrey: Yo you a bitch for that. *Walks away***

**Ash: Guarantee he'll be back by the end of this chapter. Enjoy.**

The next morning, Eve and Winston were the first to awake.

*Yawn* "I'm gonna go wake Humphrey and Kate." Said Eve.

"You wake Humphrey and I'll wake Kate." Said Winston.

Winston went across the hallway to Kate's door and opened it. When he saw who was in there, he knew it was a matter of time before Eve found out that Humphrey wasn't in the guest room downstairs.

"Winston! Humphrey's not in the guest bed room!" She said walking up the stairs.

When she had reached where Winston was standing. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Winston, who is in there?" She asked.

"If I show you, do you promise not to freak out?" He said, trying to ensure Humphrey's safety.

"Winston, move from in front of the door." Eve said calmly.

Winston stepped out of the way opening the door. He could tell by Eve's facial expression that she was going to rip Humhrey appart.

"Eve,"

"I'm going to rip off his testies and shove them down his throat," She threatened.

"Eve,"

"Then cut off his wolfhood and shove that down his throat too,"

"Eve,"

"And laugh as he chokes on them to his death." Eve snarled.

"Eve!"

"What?!" She shouted.

"Look at your daughter."

Eve did as she was told and the longer she looked the more her anger subsided.

"Do you really want to ruin that because you're over protective? I mean she's 18 Eve she's bound to rebel eventually. I mean I'm surprised that she hasn't already but she's an adult now. You have to let her go."

Eve sighed and looked at the ground.

"You're right but if she says that he forced her into it..."

"Eve, if they did 'it' then you would still be able to smell it right?" He pointed out.

Eve went downstairs, in defeat, to get brekfast started and Winston went to the blinds at the head of the bed.

'I know you better than that Humphrey, please don't let me down.' Winston pondered.

He pulled the blinds up to fill the room with light. The sleeping couple stiring awake. Winston leaned against the wall till they became aware of his presence. Kate was the first to open her eyes and when Kate saw her father staring at them with a smile on his face, she knew what had happened.

"Dad! It's not what it looks like. I swear." She cried.

"I just wanna know what you did and did not do." He said as calm as ever.

Just then Humphrey woke up to see Kate's father standing against a wall smiling at the two.

"Aww I knew that this was a bad idea."

Kate shot Humphrey a 'really' look then looked back at her father.

"Does mom know?" She questioned.

"Yes, yes she does." He said still grinning.

When they heard his answer, the two let out a groan of anger and disappointment.

"Don't worry. I managed to keep her from killing you till I found out what happened. So, what did you do and what did you not do?" She quizzed.

"We made out that's it." Kate confessed.

"See, that's all I wanted to know. Get ready we are going to out house in the mountains for the weekend." He informed.

"I hope I live through it." Humphrey mumbled.

Kate got out of her bed and went into the bathroom. Humphrey soon after got out of bed too and went to the guest room bathroom. They got dressed and Humphrey had luckily planned for this and brought one extra pair of clothes.

'If I'm staying with them in the mountains, I'll need more clothes.' He contemplated.

"Hey Kate, I'll be back, I gotta go to my house to get more clothes if I'm coming with you."

"Oh and Tristan can come too if he wants to, Jenna's coming with us." Said Winston.

Just then Lilly came down stairs.

"Ooh dad, can Cody come too." She asked.

'That's weird, isn't she dating Steel?' Humphrey thought.

"Uh, I guess." Winston allowed. "But what about Steel?"

"Oh, he had other things to do." She retorted.

Kate and Humphrey gave each other a doubtful look before Humphrey walked out the door.

"Humphrey wait." Winston called.

Humphrey stopped and looked at Winston.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"I wanna show you something. Follow me." Winston said getting up out of his chair and walking out the back door.

Humphrey followed as told and was nervous about what Winston was about to show him.

**A/N: Clifthanger!**

**BAM!**

**Humphrey: Haha got you now *pulls out a beebee gun***

**Ash: Oh sugar honey ice tea! Later.**


	14. Chapter 14: What's Happening!

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for Humphrey's actions he got outta control.**

**Humphrey: I got outta control cause you is a bitch.**

**Ash: Oh really?**

**Humphrey: Really.**

**Ash: You dumb.**

**Humphrey: Come at me bro.**

**Ash: STFU.**

**Humphrey: You STFU Bitch.**

**Ash: Mutherfucker if you dont shut up and sit down somewhere...**

**Humphrey: What cha gonna do huh put me in time out.**

**Ash: Remember what happened last time you said what you gonna do.**

**Humphrey: That was a bitch move.**

**Ash: Enjoy the story.**

**Humphrey: Fuck yo story man.**

**Ash: *Sigh***

Humphrey was being led to a garage on the side of the Collins' house. Winston opened the garage door and led Humphrey to a secret stairwell under the garage. When Humphrey got to the bottom of the stairs, he couldn't believe what he saw. He saw a grey Chevrolet Corvette C6R, a black 2005 Porsche Carrera GT, a red Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster, and a black 2006 Ford GT with white racing stripes.

"Wow." Was all Humphrey could say.

"Do you like my little collection. It isn't much but, it's enough and since you have no way home, I'll let you drive one." Winston said smiling.

"Sir, are you sure?" Humphrey questioned.

"Absolutely." Winston answered.

"I-I don't know what to say." Humphrey faltered.

"It's the least I could do for Chris and Sarah." He said smiling at the memory of them.

Humphrey sighed at their names but quickly perked up as he turned to pick a car. He chose the Corvette for street saftey reasons.

When he got out of their neighborhood, Humphrey was flashed by a car that was followed by two more. He stopped at the next light and the cars lined up with him revving their engines. The person to his left nodded his head and he nodded back. The light turned green and they sped off down the street. The guy who had began the race had slowed down with the others following his lead. Humphrey looked in his rear view mirror to see them getting smaller thinking they were just slower than him. He didn't see the police cars lights till the last second and slammed on his breaks to just barely slide into the side of the officers car. He got out of the car as well as the officer.

"Are you alright?" The officer asked.

"Yeah." He retorted.

"Good cause you're under arrest." Said the officer as he turned Humphrey around and and handcuffed him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Humphrey was in jail sitting in a cell when an officer came and opened the door.

"Come on. Someone came to pick you up." He said.

Humphrey looked up and slowly arose from his position. He walked to the lobby of the jail to see Tristan, Kate, Winston and Eve stairing at him. He hung his head in shame as Tristan had lead him out of the jail. When they got out of the jail, Tristan had turned to him and said, "You fucked up this time."

"I know, I don't think I can even face Winston, let alone Eve or Kate." He said.

"Don't worry, you wont have to." Winston snarled.

"Sir I'm,"

"Don't Humphrey." Sighed Winston, "You coulda been killed. What would your parents say?"

"Sir I was set up. I'll pay you all the cash it took to take the car out of the impound."

"That doesn't matter Humphrey. It's the fact that you could've ended up like your father and I think of both of you as my sons, and if you were killed, it would be a burden I would have had to carry on my shoulders for the rest of my life cause I promised your parents if anything happened to them I'd take car of you guys and if you died, I woulda let them down." He angrily barked. "If you're going to race, keep it on the strip." He said before walking away.

"Your license had been restricted. You can't go anywhere but school and home." Said Tristan.

Humphrey could only hang his head and sigh.

"Humphrey." Said Kate who came from behind him.

"Kate, I..."

"Humphrey I'm sorry but, my parents don't want me to date you anymore." She said before turning around and walking away.

"Kate," His voice faltered.

"Come on Humphrey, lets go home." Said Tristan walking to the Mazda.

Humphrey turned and followed behind his brother and got in the car. The ride home was a silent and sad one. The whole way home, Humphrey was thinking about Kate and how she broke up with him.

**Flashback**

"Humphrey I'm sorry but, my parents don't want me to date you anymore."

**End Flashack**

'How could I be so stupid.' He thought.

The weekend passed fast and Humphrey prepaired for the large fuss about the break up on Monday.

When Monday came, Tristan and Humphrey had arrived to school the same time Kate, Lilly and Jenna showed up. Kate saw Humphrey, grabbed her stuff and ran inside covering her face from someone seeing her cry.

Tristan walked over to Jenna and said, "Hey Jenna, are we going to study this afternoon?" He said smiling.

"Sorry Tristan, my father heard about what happened and since you're related to Humphrey he fears that you will follow in his footsteps and doesn't want he to hang out with you anymore. I'm sorry." She said following Lilly to the school.

Tristan now stood with a confused look on her face.

"What just happened? Was I just rejected?" He mumbled.

"Tristan, it's not your fault..."

"No! It's not my fault! It's your fault for making a stupid decision that is now affecting us all!" He yelled.

Tristan then grabbed his stuff and angrily walked inside.

Humphrey now felt like his whole life was falling appart.

'I know what I must do.' He thought.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Inside the school, Tristan had walked to his locker and grabbed his stuff. He was too angry to notice the guys standing there staring at him.

"Hey Tristan, where's Humhrey?"

"I don't know, nor do I care." He said before storming off to class.

In their calculus class, Mr. Houser was taking roll call.

"Tristan,"

"Here!"

"Humphrey. Humphrey?" He repeated.

Everyone looked around the class as if he just wasn't paying attention. Kate and Jenna were now looking for him too.

"Humphrey's not here?" Said Mr. Houser.

"No, he's here. He must be running late." Tristan replied.

The whole class period passed by and Humphrey didn't show. Tristan began freaking out and Kate knew who to ask.

She slammed his locker shut in front of him and said, "Garth, where is he?"

"Where is who?" He replied.

"Don't play dumb with me, where is Humphrey?" She growled.

"I'm not playing dumb I don't know where he is." He remarked.

"Uh, fine." She said storming off.

Walking away, she passed Tristan and the gang.

"I-I can't believe he left." Tristan mumbled.

Kate stopped in her tracks and turned to the group.

"Who left?" She asked.

"H-Humphrey." He whispered.

"W-W-What?" Kate whimpered.

"The note he left on our car says,

Dear brother,

I am sorry for my actions and feel as if I have screwed everyones life up. I left and don't come looking for me. I'm in a better place. I hope this decision will improve your lives so my actions will not affect all of you. I hope you all have a good life.

Humphrey."

"Oh my God, Hu-Humphrey killed himself?" She cried.

"We don't know that for sure, but we better find him before he does." Said Tristan.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

'I wasn't proud of what I did but I made it right.' Humphrey thought.

Near by, the group including the females were walking down a street that was in the bad part of Jasper town.

Humphrey was around the corner from where they were walking, Humphrey saw the group and Kate walk around the corner about to cross the street on the street corner and wondered what they were doing in this part of Jasper but was taken out of his thoughts when he saw a group of Jasper gang members about to do a drive by on the group of seven. Humphrey ran at high speed and jumped in front of the group taking the first through last bullet. Kate saw Humphrey jump in the way and watched the whole thing as time seem to move in slow motion, watching bullet after bullet hit Humphrey, one by one, each one that made contact making his body flinch from contact force and sudden pain. Kate's heart was shattered as she saw Humphrey fall, almost as if he died with the first bullet. Kate fell to her knees and wailed. Tristan, Cody, Salty, Shakey and Mooch all rushed to Humphrey's body to get help A.S.A.P while Jenna and Lilly stayed with Kate to comfort her. Within 15 minutes, an ambulance arrived, putting Humphrey's body on the stretcher and Kate and Tristan riding in the back with him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

At the hospital, Kate and Tristan along with the rest of the group were sitting outside the opperation room when Winston and Eve came bursting through the doors.

"Kate! What happened? Are you alright?" Winston yelled giving her a hug.

"I'm fine but it's Humphrey I'm worried about." She answered.

"Wha-What happened to Humphrey?" He questioned.

Kate began to tear up and breakdown again mumbling, "It's all my fault." as she thought about what happened. Winston tried to make out what she was saying.

"If I just didn't break up with him," She cried.

"Kate it's not your fault." Eve said, sitting next to Kate rubbing her back.

Kate began to stop crying.

"You're right it's your fault and now thanks to you, he may die from multiple bullet shots!" She yelled.

"Bullet shots?" Winston questioned.

"Yea, we were looking for Humphrey cause he didn't show up in class an we were walking in the bad part of Jasper and Humphrey musta saw us and the gang member who were about to shoot at us. He jumped in the way of every bullet risking his life for all seven of us." She shouted.

Winston's muzzle drop when he heard the story.

"Kate, I..." Winston began.

Just then, the doctor came out.

"He should live, but he will have to stay at the hospital for a few more days to make sure he's stable." He said.

"May we see him? Is he concious?" Kate asked.

"Yes, just be careful around his multiple wounds." He said before walking off.

They all entered the room to see Humphrey breathing through a tube.

"Humphrey I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean for this to happen." She began.

"Kate," *cough cough* "Don't worry about it. All of you guys are safe and thats all that matters to me right now." He said.

Kate gave Humphrey a kiss in the forehead and moved aside to let her parents in.

"Humphrey, we appreciate you protecting our daughted and appologize for being harsh on you." Winston said.

"Sir, I should be appologizing for being irrespondible."

"I forgive." He replied.

The week flew by and before Humphrey knew it, he it was Sunday and he was leaving the hospital to go home and get ready for school tomorrow where he willl be greeted as a hero.

**A/N: I actually wanted to stop earlier...**

**Humphrey: Motherfucker you did this on ourpose.**

**Ash: I did this on purpose for dramatic affect. Ain'tno body got time for your B.S.**


	15. Chapter 15: An Amazing Night

**A/N: I really apprecciate your positive reviews even though I haven't gotten much negative reviews if any.**

**Humphrey: And I've seen the reviews that say I need to calm down, well I will.**

**Ash: No you wont.**

**Humphrey: Yes the fuck I will!**

**Ash: See you didn't just now.**

**Humphrey: You tricky bastard.**

**Ash: Funny you said that, I am the correct termfor bastard.**

**Humphrey: Wait you're a bastard?**

**Ash: Yup, and you're and orphan.**

**Humphrey: Fuck you.**

**Ash: *Snickers* Enjoy.**

On the way back to their house, Tristan seemed unusually happy. He was smiling all the way there. Humphrey noticed it but thought his brother was just being goofy. Tristan walked up to the front door and made sure Humphrey was behind him. He then opened the door but it was too dark to see anything. Suddenly, the lights came on and a bunch of people popped out of hiding places yelling, "Surprise! Welcome home Humphrey!" The group of people included Winston, Eve, Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Cody, Lilly, Jenna Jake (Jenna's dad), and Kate.

Humphrey went around getting pats on the back, and handshakes. No hugs because of his seven bullet wounds. Once Humphrey got to Kate, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kate saw Humphrey's bandages that were under a black shirt he was wearing. His bandages covered his whole chest and stomach area with a strap that went over his shoulder. People hung out for a bit and then started clearing out. By 10:00, the people left were Winston, Kate, Lilly, Cody, and Jenna. Cody and Lilly were talking, Jenna and Tristan were snuggled up together on their couch watching Tv since Jenna's dad had given Tristan permission to speek to his daughter again, and Humphrey and Kate were on the back porch just enjoying the night sky together snuggled on one of the porch chaise longue (look it up). Just then, Winston had came out.

"Kate, I'm going to leave, you can stay if you want or you can come home but if you stay, make sure that you get to school on time tomorrow." He said.

"But, dad, can't Jenna bring us our missed work? I wanna stay and take care of Humphrey." She pleaded.

"Ask Jenna if she's ok with doing that." He said.

"Ok. Bye dad."

"Oh before I go, Humphrey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He answered.

"Kate, can you leave us?" He asked.

"Ok," She said walking inside to ask Jenna the school work question.

"Humphrey, I know the past week has been hard for you and I told Kate she couldn't date you anymore but, if she is to be with anyone, I'm glad it's you."

"Sir, are you saying that..."

"I give you my blessing to marry my daughter because I know she'll be safe with you." He interrupted.

"Thank you so much sir, you won't regret it." Humphrey assured.

"I know I wont." Winston replied.

Winston walked inside as Kate walked outside. When Humphrey saw her, he embrassesd and kissed her deeply. Kate moaned in surprise and pleasure at Humphrey's hot, sticky tongue exploring her mouth once more. This time, instead of stopping when she moaned, he moved his paws from her hip sto her ass and gave it a squeez.

"H-Humphrey," Kate moaned.

Humphrey began kissing Kate's neck.

"Yes?" He replied.

"My, my parents." She whimpered.

"Your father...just gave...me his...blessing to...marry you...I don't think...he'll mind...if we...make-out." He said between kisses.

What Humphrey said caught Kate's attention.

"Wait, what?" Kate said, stopping Humphrey.

"Your father wanted to talk to me about giving me his blessing to marry you."

"That's great!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yea and..."

He was interupted by Kate who had slowly ran her tongue along Humphrey's cheek, making him shiver in pleasure. Kate then slowly and carefully removed his shirt trying to make sure she didn't hurt him. She then layed him back on the chaise lounge.

Inside the house...

Tristan and Jenna were now laying on the couch with Tristan laying behind Jenna. He wondered where his brother and Kate went and looked outside through a window. He saw the two making out and chuckled.

"Jenna," He whispered.

"Yea," She said turning to look at him.

He motioned to the window and Jenna looked. When she saw Kate and Humphrey and that somehow reminded her of the conversation they were having before her dad interrupted.

"Oh yea, Tristan. You never finished telling me about the girl you like and if I know her."

Tristan froze.

"Well yes, you do know her very well." He replied.

"I do? What's her name?" She asked.

"Jenna Anderson." He whispered into her ear.

Jenna swears her heart skipped a beat when she heard him say her name.

"Tristan, does that mean that, everything you said, about this girl being the prettiest girl in school in you eyes, and about her being the most caring, amazing, smart, funny and lovely girl you've ever met, and that there is no words to describe that girl, it was all about..."

"You," He finished.

"Oh Tristan, you're the kindest wolf ever. I don't know what I was thinking about dating others when I feel like I am such an idiot for not realizing that you're the wolf for me. I feel the same way as I did when we were kids but I didn't think it was love, I thought it was how friends were supposed to feel about each other. Now I realize I was so wrong." She said before kissing Tristan.

Tristan's heart stopped when he realized he was kissing the girl of his dreams. His heart started beating when Jenna rolled over on top of Tristan. She rubbed her paws across Tristans covered chest. When she did this, Tristan began panting and groaning in pleasure as his heart beat increased rapidly.

"Mmm...Jenna." He cooed.

Jenna smiled at this and began lowering her chest to meet Tristan's. Once her chest was practically pressed against his, she deeply kissed him while pinning his paws above his head. Tristan was becoming excited by Jenna's actions and didn't struggle against Jenna's hold on his paws. Jenna started kissing Tristan's neck sending waves of pleasure through Tristan's body with each kiss.

Outside...

Kate was sitting on Humphrey's lap, rubbing his chest careful to not hurt him by touching his wounds. Kate felt something hard press against her lovespot making her moan quietly. She didn't life off of Humphrey to see what poked her because she knew what it was. The blush on Humphrey's face told her she was right.

Kate then laid herse;f onto Humphrey and took a long breath, taking in Humphrey's musk. He seemed so strong to her, and seeing his muscles through his bandages made her want to see more of him. So she leaned forward to Humphrey's ear and whispered, "When your bandages are taken off, it'll be you and me."

They then walked inside the house but saw Tristan and Jenna and decided to hurry upstairs before noticed them.

Inside...

"Jenna...are...are you sure...we can do this?" Tristan whimpered.

"Of course...my mom and dad...don't have to know." She said between each kiss.

Then Jenna felt something that surprised her. Something thick object poke her in her stomach.

'Wow...you're larger than I thought...' She thought beginning to pant.

Tristan wrapped his paws around Jenna's waist and pulled her close. She kissed Tristan deeply moaning from time to time as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues. At one point, Tristan's wolfhood had became fully erected and Jenna had sat back on it. Jenna moaned loudly at how that felt. She then hung her head, trying to recover from the intense moment. She rose her head and stared at Tristan with lust and want in her eyes. She began removing his shirt and saw that under it, he had a muscle shirt on that covered a visual six pack that he had. Jenna's panting became more rapid. She then removed his muscle shirt so that he had on no shirt. Just the sight of him made her moan invouluntarily. They were both lost in the moment and Tristan removed her upper clothing so that she had only a bra on. Jenna had slung her hair to one side and laid back on Tristan, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him briefly. Tristan pulled her down onto his rod making her moan deeply. She suddenly wanted Tristan inside her so bad so she began making herself bounce on Tristan making her moan louder with each moan. She wanted to fell him inside her without any clothes in the way.

"Tristan...please...I need...you now..!" She moaned.

Tristan's thoughts were clouded by thoughts of mating Jenna, soon they became too much and he removed kissed Jenna before beginning to remove her pants without breaking the kiss. He soon found his pants being removed by the red and white female wolf. She then removed the rest of his clothing getting a full eye view of her newfound lover. She then let him remove the rest of the clothing she had on and then they were fully exposed to each other. She moved down Tristan's body licking all the way down his torso area. Once she reached his fully erect cock, she wrapped her paw around it and began moving up and down his erection with her paw. Tristan had groaned and grunted fighting back his quickly approaching climax by clenching his fist. It soon got to the point where Jenna's pad was too much for him to handle and he released his seminal load everywhere. His release was too much pleasure for him to handle and through-out his whole release, his eyes were closed shut. Jenna was surprised by his release but swallowed as much as possible and getting the rest with her paw.

"Tristan...you taste...amazing...so salty..." She panted.

When Tristan's cumming finally ceased, he opened his eyes to see Jenna staring at him lustfully on a living room chair calling him over to her. He approached her and gave her one more look to make sure she wanted to do this.

"Tristan...please...I need...you now..." She pleaded.

That was all that Tristan needed before he lined their organs up and slowly pushed into her. He kept pushing till he reached her virgin seal, hesitant to keep pushing. Jenna noticed this and said, "Tristan, if you don't take my virginity, I will fucking loose it because you're making he so fucking hot and I need you seeds to put out my burning fire so just fuck thrust into me so fast so that I can't even moan anymore."

"Well you asked for it." He said before pullingout and slamming back into her warmth making her gasp in pain and moan in pleasure as her hymen was broken and her virgin blood and her new sex juices poured out onto the chair.

"Ahhhaaaaa!" She yelled.

Tristan leaned forward and licked her neck as his thrusting grew rapidly with each one.

Jenna was cringing in pain at her virginity being taken. After a short time, some pain was replaced by pleasure then all pain was replaced by pleasure making Jenna moan Tristan's name in earnest repeatedly. The pleasure she was getting from Tristan licking her neck made the experience all the more pleasureful. Tristan's tongue began to hang loosely out of his mouth; drooling on Jenna. Soon, the pleasure got too much for Jennato handle and she moaned so loud that the noise was heard through out the two story house. Jenna's walls squeezing Tristan's cock made him loose all control of himself as he pounded Jenna's hole like crazy. While Jenna swears Tristan kept growing inside her. She heard Tristan stiffen and exhale as she felt a warm semen flow into her womb. She moaned at how warm it was. The two sat there, panting in the aftermath of what they just did and fell asleep, happy as ever.

**A/N: I was supposed to finish this hours ago but I kept getting side tracked so I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think. Later.**


	16. Chapter 16: I Can't Do It

**A/N: Hello reader, I hope the last chapter was enjoyable for you. I kinda got lost half way through and kinda made shit up but the fact that the younger brother gets some before the older is surprising. Luckily, Humphrey hasn't shown up ince his last appearence. Enjoy**.

The next morning, Humphrey and Kate woke up to see how the two lovers night went. When they got downstairs, what they saw in the living room surprised them. They saw Tristan fully mounted onto Jenna and they both were sound asleep.

"Let's wake them up." Said Humphrey.

They both shook the two awake with a startle. As Tristan got up, he pulled out of Jenna at the same time making Jenna moan in pleasure.

"Well, this is very awkward." Said Humphrey.  
Jenna and Tristan wiped their eyes and saw Humphrey and Kate staring at them.

"Humphrey, I can explain..." Tristan began.

"No need bro, just get ready and you better find a way to get those stains outta the chair." Humphrey giggled.

45 minutes later, Tristan and Jenna left for school. Humphrey and Kate sat together on the couch watching Tv, the thought of what their brother and friend did rushing through their mind. Everynow and then, they would kiss each other and smile at each others company. One kiss ended up dragging out for a while. They started taking things to the next level when Humphrey rubbed Kate's pussy with his paw making her moan in ecstacy while still connected to the kiss. Humphrey enjoyed her pleasure sound and rubbed her a bit faster. Soon it got to the point that Kate disconnected the kiss and just moaned.

"Humphrey," She cooed.

At Richmond High School...

Tristan and Jenna now looked at each other in a different way since last night. Now they valued and cherrished each other. They both walked through school with their hands locked. Once Tristan got to his locker he kissed Jenna goodbye and she left.

"Tristan, what's your problem?" Salty asked.

"Well if you must know, I'm the first of us to become a man."Tristan replied.

"What?" Asked Mooch.

Tristan took a long deep breath before saying, "Gentlemen, I got laid."

Tristan was showered with pats on the back and high fives from the group of male wolves.

"So, who did you loose your virginity to?" Asked Salty.

"Well, if you must know, I lost my virginity to Jenna Anderson, taking her's along with mine." He said smiling.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes as if he had ripped someone's head off.

"You...took Jenna Anderson's...virginity...along with loosing...yours?" Said Shakey.

"Yep, and here she comes now with your proof."

"Hey guys, hey Tristan." She said, seeming over cheerful.

"Hey babe," He said giving her a hug and a kiss which she returned.

"So, you ready to go to class?" She questioned.

"Sure," He agreed.

Just then, the 'get to class bell' (doesn't really exist, made up) rang.

As Jenna and Tristan left, Tristan turned to the still wide opened muzzled wolves mouthing, 'Told you.'

Back at the house...

Kate had had enough of moaning and moved herself so that she was sitting on top of Humphrey, slightly moving herself on him. After about two minutes, Kate had felt something poke her in her vagina. She screamed/moaned at the thick object prodding her wanting sex. She wanted him so badly to take her virginity, but she didn't wanna accidentally open his bullet wounds and put him in pain. She would never put him in pain intentionally, she loved him.

"Kate!" Humphrey grunted, pulling Kate outta her thoughts.

When she saw what was going on, she saw she involuntarily started masterbating Humphrey's now exposed member. She didn't stop, but didn't know how close to coming he was. She was surprised when she saw the milkyish liquid squirt out of him and onto her clothes, splashing only a small amount on himself. Kate felt an urge to get on her hand and knees and lick him clean. She did get level to his still erect member and licked around then took the tip in her mouth. She sunk down till she was at the bottom and felt paws push down on her head keeping it down. She enjoyed this and moaned, the sounds vibrating on his member making him grunt and moan in more pleasure. After a while of sucking Humphrey finally let her up.

"Kate...that...that was...amazing!" He panted.

"I know...and the best parts only to come." (no pun intended)  
Kate climbed back to where she was sitting on Humphrey's lap facing him. She pressed on his chest with intended pressure and noticed him wince in pain. This put a stop to her actions and Humphrey looked at her confused. Kate only smiled at his confused face and said, "Oh Humphrey, I love you and I want to lose my virginity to you but, I hate seeing you in pain. Can we do this when you get better?" She said with a hopeful look on her face.

Humphrey smiled and replied, "Of course Kate. When we are ready."  
They then both went back to snuggling on the couch together.

**A/N: Yea about the short chapter, I'm not getting as much reviews as I was getting before, I don't know who's reading this. Trust me, the chapters got better with the more reviews I was getting if you noticed. That's because I write good chapters in hope for good reviews and without good reviews I think what's the point of writing when I could be working on 'The Good Life.' Later.**


	17. Chapter 17: Dates, Puppysitting, & Truth

**A/N: I hope this chapter will please and thank you for your reviews. I will tell you when to play a song I have selected for this chapter. Enjoy.**

It became late and Kate and Jenna had to go home. They kissed their boyfriends goodbye and left. Tristan sat next to Humphrey and the two took a deep sigh.

"They're amazing." They said at the same time.

They sat and watched the tv together till it was time to go to sleep and that was how their whole week went till Humphrey went to the doctor to get the bandages removed.

"Everything has healed well and you are now free to go." Said the doctor.

Tristan and Humphrey left. In the car home, Humphrey called Kate and asked her out on a date. She agreed and hung up. Next, Humphrey called a resturaunt and placed a reservation for two.

'Reservations? Humphrey must be planning on gettin' some tail tonight.' Tristan thought.

He then called Jenna and asked if she wanted to hang out. She agreed to be there and they both hung up. The two brothers had a night with their girlfriends tonight.

At the brothers house...

Humphrey had just put on a nice dress shirt and sprayed on some of his Acqua Di Gio by Giorgio Armani and just then the door bell rang.

"I got it!" Tristan called.

He answered the door to see Kate standing out side with an amazing gold dress that had a silver ribbon tied around her waist and a silver bag with gold shoes that had a silver ribbon on it. She looked great to Tristan.

"Oh hey Kate, Humphrey will be right down, he's just finishing up." He said.

"Hold on I'm coming." Humphrey yelled as he went down the stairs.

When he saw Kate, he stopped in his tracks completely. He staired at her slowly moving closer till they were muzzle to muzzle and he was stroking her cheek.

"You look amazing." He said making her blush.

"Ahem."Tristan interrupted, pulling the two from their trance. With that they quickly left for the resturaunt.

**Play 'Moonshine' by Bruno Mars for full effect.**

When they pulled up to the resturaunt, Kate looked at the name and she was surprised. It was the new resturaunt the had opened the other night, BJ's Resturaunt & Brewhouse. (Grow up) It was a new five star resturaunt that was two stories and hard to get a reservation at.

"Humphrey you got a reservation here?" Kate said obviously surprised.

"A special place for a special girl." He replied.

Kate smiled and hugged him before they got out of the car and entered the fancy resturaunt. The concierge greeted them and asked if they had a reservation. Humphrey confirmed their reservation and the concierge escourted them to their seats on the second floor and gave them menus and asked if they wanted wine. They declined knowing that they were under twenty-one. As they looked through the menus Humphrey struck up a conversation.

"Ya know Kate, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you." He said.

"Oh Humphrey, I'm sorry you had to waist so much of your time waiting for me to realize that you were the one I needed all along." She said seeming down thinking about all the time she waisted on other wolves.

"It's ok, I'm here, and I always will be." He said giving Kate a warm grin.

She grinned back and the waiter came to take their orders.

"Hello my name is Alex and I will be your waiter today. Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Um, I'll have the smoked caribou with lemon." Humphrey answered.

"And I'll have the grilled fish." Kate finished.

"And grilled fish. Ok I will take your menus and your meals will be back woth your meals." He said before taking their menus and walking to the kitchen.

Humphrey and Kate talked in the meantime, waiting for their meals.

At Humphrey's house...

Jenna had just arrived and they desided to go to the local theater to watch a movie. Tristan looked up showings for 'Gangster Squad.' The next showing was at 10:15 and it was 9:50. They left for the movie in the car Jenna had driven over to his house, her red and black BMW M3 E92 COUPE. She once again let Tristan drive and he did just fine with getting them to the theater safely. They walked in and Tristan paid for both of their tickets. The couple got their drinks and snacks and headed for their theater. Tristan looked at his watch and saw the time was 10:05. They entered the theater and waited for the movie to start.

Back at the resturaunt...

Kate and Humphrey had just gotten their food and begun eating. They didn't do much talking except for when they finished and Alex came back and asked if they wanted dessert. They agreed on splitting a chocolate cake when Humphrey got a call.

"Oh, I gotta take this." He explained.

He walked away and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Humphrey, it's Uncle Mark." The voice replied.

"Hey what can I do for you?" He questioned.

"Uh well my boss invited me to a business party on his yacht and it's only for adults. Do you think you can take care of Ashley and Micheal? They're having a play date with some of their friends and I was hoping you could take care of all of them." He asked.

"Uh yea sure Tristan and I can do that. How many." He replied.

"Uh, seven including my children." He explained.

"Ya we can take care of them." Humphrey agreed.

"Great! I'll drop them off tomorrow at 3:00."

"Ok see you at three o'clock Uncle Mark."

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye."

Humphrey hung up the phone and returned to their table where Kate had already started on eating the chocolate cake.

"Who was that?" She asked before taking another spoonful of the cake.

"It was my uncle asking if Tristan and I could take care of his daughter and son along with five of their play mates while he goes to a business party on a yacht and they're on spring break." He answered.

"Oh well I could help and see if Jenna wants to come too." Kate answered.

"Ok. They're coming at 3:00 so anytime after that would be good." He informed.

"Ok I'll be there." She replied.

Humphrey and Kate finished eating the cake, paid the bill and left. He dropped Kate off at their house and they said their goodnights.

Where Tristan and Jenna are at...

The movie had came to a romantic scene and it made the two blush from reminding them of what they did last week. They tried to ignore it by eating popcorn but ended up reaching for the popcorn at the same time and touching paws with Jenna's on top. They both pulled away without any popcorn and the moment became a cliche. They sat looking away from each and when their blushing stopped they went back to watching the movie.

Where Humphrey's at...

He had just pulled into the garage and was now in the house on the couch, thinking about how lucky he is to have Kate and Kate was thinking the same thing about him.

**You can stop playing moonshine now.**

At the Collins house...

Kate was sitting in her room silently, thinking about how wonderful Humphrey was as a boyfriend. A little while later, Lilly came knocking on her door and snapped Kate out of her thoughts.

"Hey Kate, can I talk to you?" She said poking her head in.

"Uh sure, come on in." Kate obliged.

Lilly came in and sat on Kate's bed with her.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Kate questioned with a cocked head.

"Well it's about Steel and Cody. I don't know if I should stay with Steel or leave him and date Cody." She said with a hopeful look thinking her sister could help.

"Well," *Sigh* "You don't know this but, Steel has been cheating on you." She spilled.

Choked and yelled, "He what?!"

"He's been cheating on you with Isabell since Jenna and I broke up with Jayson and Garth." Kate confessed.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Lilly growled. "Thanks Kate."

"No problem." Kate sighed.

Lilly left and you could tell her eyes were full of hurt.

Kate was tired so she laid down and drifted off to sleep.

At the Huntley's...

Humphrey was tired so he took a shower then went to bed.

Where Tristan & Jenna's at...

The movie had finished and they desided to go back to Tristan's. Tristan saw all the lights were off and opened the door quietly. He closed the door and turned on the lights but dimmed them making sure not to wake Humphrey. Jenna walked into the living room followed by Tristan who hugged her from behind. She was both surprised and aroused by this and choose to play along with Tristan's game. She turned around and kissed him without breaking his embrace around her. They stood there in the middle of the living room making-out. Tristan's paws started to slide down from her back to her waist. Jenna stopped his paws at her waist and pulled away from the kiss.

"I gotta go, I'll see ya later ok." She whispered.

"Ok." He replied before letting her go.

Tristan walked upstairs and when straight to bed tired and exhausted.

The Next Day

Humphrey was first to wake up and saw that it was 11:00am and woke Tristan up. They worked together to get activities for the pups to do and by the time they were done, it was 2:30. They did a run through to make sure they had all they needed for the pups to stay entertained.

When 3:00 came, the bell rang and Humphrey answered.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey Humphrey. Well, they're all yours, I gotta go I'll be back tomorrow to pick them up at 3." Mark informed.

"Ok." Humphrey said before he left.

"Ok," He said turning his attention to the young pups, "What do you guys wanna do first?"

**A/N: I know it took me a while to finish this but it's done. Oh, and thank you to all who reviewed this it is the reason I write such long and hopefully satisfying chapters.**

**Humphrey: And no thank you for somehow keeping me outta your room.**

**Ash: Gosh damn-it.**

**Humphrey: Ya I'm back. **

**Ash: I kept you outta my room for a reason.**

**Humphrey: Ya because you were mad that everyone liked what I was doing.**

**Ash: Ya know what fuck you.**

**Humphrey: No fuck you!**

**Ash: Also, I am continuing with the good life so read it's gotten good reviews and is my most popular story and an alpha and omega story but read the first story, 'The Not So Lonely Life' for it to make any sence. Later. *Turns to Humphrey* What is your problem?**


	18. Chapter 18: Questions, Music & Harmony

**A/N: I've read your reviews and requests and decided to update. Hee hee, you're gonna hate me for the ending. I hope you enjoy.**

So, where we last left off, Humphrey had just asked the pups what they wanted to play.

"Ok," Humphrey said turning his attention to the young pups, "What do you guys wanna do first?"

"Uh, I dunno." One pup said.

"Well, first, lets go out front and get to know each others names. Now I know most of you know each other, but we are going to get to know a little more about one another." He suggested.

"Spoken like a true kindergarten teacher." Tristan said, coming from behind Humphrey.

The pups agreed on Humphrey's suggestion and they went to the front yard and sat in a circle. Humphrey gave them simple instruction that when it is their turn, they tell their name and their favorite thing to do. After they went through everyone, Humphrey ran through to make sure he had everyone right.

"Ok, so we have Andrew who likes anything with racing, Matthew who likes to play video games, Austin who likes to play basket ball, Ashley who likes to draw, Jessica who likes to dress up, and Amanda who likes to play soccer and swim. Am I right?" He asked.

They all nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Tristan?" He coughed.

"Huh? Oh I'm Tristan and I like to do a lot of things but, my most favorite thing to do is make music and play instruments and basketball." He explained.

"Ok, I'm Humphrey and I like to dance, have fun, tell jokes, I also make music and play instruments like guitar and play basketball." He informed.

"Guitar?!" The pups all yelled in unison.

"Uh, yea."

"Do you know any songs?" Andrew asked.

"Uh I do."

"Can you play one?" Amanda asked.

"I uh..."

Humphrey was suck into doing it by the pup's pleading eyes.

"Ok, I'll do it." He agreed.

Humphrey went inside the house and got his Peavey T-15 guitar. He tuned it and just as he was about to play, Tristan's phone rang. It started playing 'Thrift Shop' by, well I think we all know who it's by. Tristan left to take the call and Humphrey got ready to play again.

**I recommend playing the songs that Humphrey is but it's not important for you to, it is needed for full effect as usual.**

Humphrey began playing 'Classical Gas' by Mason Williams. When he finished the pups cheered for an encore. Humphrey obliged and was just about to begin playing another song when Tristan interrupted again.

"Hey Humphrey," He called.

"Yes,*sigh* Tristan." He answered.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." He said. "Hey, I'll be right back." He told the pups.

Humphrey went inside to the living room which was the first room after entering the front door.

"Yea what's up?" Humphrey asked.

Tristan seemed over joyed and said, "That was the night club that just called. You know the one that I applied for a Djing job at?" He asked.

Humphrey nodded in remembrance.

"Well they called to tell me that I got the job." He announced.

"Really? That's great! You're growing up in this world little bro." He stated.

"Yup. Now lets get back to the pups before something happens." He advised.

"Sure."

They walked back outside to see the pups playing hand games like rock, paper, scissors, or chopsticks.

They all looked at Humphrey and sat back down in front of the porch steps. Humphrey sat in front of them on the step and picked up his guitar. He began to play 'Greensleeves' by Mason Williams. After that, Micheal asked, "Do you know any songs that have words?"

"I do. I know lots of songs with words."

"What instrument do you play Tristan?" Jessica asked.

"Me? I play drums, piano, bass..."

"Oh are there any songs that you two can play together?" Matthew asked.

"Uh yes there is." Tristan said.

"I'll go get your bass." Humphrey said, putting his guitar down and running inside to get it.

They were all sitting there and talking while Tristan said nothing but picked up something that was said.

"Ask him." He heard.

Tristan's head snapped in the direction he heard the comment.

"Ask me what?" He asked.

Jessica walked up to him followed by Ashley and Amanda.

"Uh, do you have a girlfriend?" Jessica asked.

"Uh, what?" Tristan answered with a question.

"She asked you if you had a girlfriend because she likes you." Ashley announced.

Jessica looked away proving that Ashley was telling the truth.

"I..uh..uh..I..."

"Ok I'm back." Humphrey said walking out of the garage door.

"Just in time." Tristan sighed.

"Why? What?" Humphrey questioned.

"It's nothing."Tristan answered.

Humphrey shrugged it off, gave him his Ibanez GSR200M Electric Bass and told Tristan to follow his lead.

"One, two, three." Humphrey began.

He began playing 'What I Got' by Sublime.

**Play it. Humphrey & Tristan will be substituting some words to the clean version.**

_(intro)_

_Humphrey: _

_Early in the morning, risin' to the street_

_Light me up that cigarette and I'll strap shoes on my feet_

_Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong_

_Got to find a reason why my money's all gone_

_I got a dalmatian, and I can still get high_

_I can play the guitar like a mutherfrickin riot_

_(guitar solo)_

While Humphrey's guitar solo, Kate and Jenna were walking up the street to their house when Kate saw the two of them playing guitar. She grew a warm smile on her face and Jenna noticed. Jenna tried to get Kate's attention but couldn't so she looked at what Kate was looking at. She too couldn't help but smile at the pups sitting and listening. The both of them were surprised to hear Tristan's voice.

_Tristan:_

_Well, life is too short, so love the one ya got_

_Cause ya might get ran over or ya might get shot_

_Never start no static I just get it off my chest_

_Never had to battle with my bullet proof vest_

_Take a small example, take a t-t-tip from me-e_

_Take all of your money, give it up to charity-y_

_Love is what I got_

_It's within my reach_

_And the Huntley style still straight from Long Beach_

_It all comes back to you, you'll finally get what you deserve_

_Try and test that, you're bound to get served_

_Loves what I got_

_Don't start a riot_

_You'll feel it when the dance gets hot._

_Humphrey: Loving', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Tristan: Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Both: Loving', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Lovin', is what I got, I got, I got, I got_

_Humphrey:_

_That's why I don't cry when my dog runs away_

_I don't get angry at the bills I have to pay_

_I don't get angry when somebody smokes pot_

_Hits the bottle and goes back to the rock_

_Frickin' and fightin', it's all the same_

_Livin' with Louie dog's the only way to stay sane_

_Let the lovin', let the lovin' come back to meeeeeee._

_Humphrey: Loving', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Tristan: Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Both: Loving', is what I got, I said remember that_

_Lovin, is what I got, I got, I got, I got._

_(finish)_

After they finished, the pups once again broke into cheers and encore screams. Humphrey and Tristan were now trying to decide on their song. Kate and Jenna both snapped out of their thought trances and continued walking towards Humphrey and Tristan's house. Finally, Humphrey and Tristan decided to play, 'Dig' by Incubus.

**Play this too.**

_(intro)_

_Humphrey:_

_We all have a weakness,_

_But some of ours are easy to identify._

_Look me in the eye_

_And ask for forgiveness;_

_We'll make a pact to never speak that word again_

_Yes you are my friend._

_We all have something that digs at us,_

_At least we dig each other_

_So when weakness turns my ego up_

_I know you'll count on the me from yesterday_

_If I turn into another_

_Dig me up from under what is covering_

_The better part of me_

_Sing this song_

_Remind me that we'll always have each other_

_When everything else is gone._

_Ohhhhhh ohhhhh ohhhh ohhh ohh_

_We all have a sickness_

_That cleverly attaches and multiplies_

_No matter how we try._

_We all have someone that digs at us,_

_At least we dig each other_

_So when sickness turns my ego up_

_I know you'll act as a clever medicine._

_If I turn into another_

_Dig me up from under what is covering_

_The better part of me._

_Sing this song!_

_Remind me that we'll always have each other_

_When everything else is gone._

_Oh each other..._

_When everything else is gone._

_Oh_

_(Guitar solo)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_If I turn into another_

_Dig me up from under what is covering_

_The better part of me_

_Sing this song_

_Remind me that we'll always have each other_

_When everything else is gone_

_Oh each other..._

_When everything else is gone_

_Oh each other..._

_When everything else is gone._

_(finish)_

After the finish, applause erupted but not from the pups, but from Kate and Jenna.

"Way to go Humphrey!" Screamed Kate.

"Yay! Tristan." Jenna shouted.

Both wolves blushed a bright red that could be seen from a distance. Humphrey and Tristan gave their girlfriends a hug and excused themselves to put their musical instruments. While they were gone, they turned their attention to the pups who were smiling mischievously.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Is Humphrey your boyfriend?" Ashley asked.

"Uh..we-well...I uh..." Kate stuttered.

Ashley and the girls giggled to each other and Jessica asked Jenna, "Is, is Tristan **your **boyfriend?"

Jenna stuttered at first but answered, "Let's not worry about that."

The two other girls laughed but Jessica pretended to laugh.

The boys stood there with their muzzles hung open like Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They stood there silent till Andrew said, "Humphrey and Tristan have some hot girlfriends."

Jenna and Kate, snapped their attention to Andrew who immediately shut up. After everyone calmed down, Micheal and Ashley along with the other pups started talking to the older female wolves.

"So, Humphrey's like a father to you guys."

Micheal and Ashley shushed Kate who was confused by this.

Micheal then whispered, "He is still upset by his parent's death. That's why he doesn't celebrate his birthday.

"Really? I heard about a party he had for his 17th birthday." Kate explained.

"He lied because he didn't want anyone to worry about him. That's why his birthday is the most depressing day of the year for him. March 16; his mother's death. April 16; his father's death. May 16; his birthday. Tristan is a little more hype about his birthday because both of his parent's didn't die on the same day of his birthday in two months."

Kate nodded in understanding.

"Plus he was turning 16 when his mom died." Micheal finished.

Kate now understood and planned to make a surprise for Humphrey. One, to make his birthday a better day for him. And two, to thank him for being an amazing person, even through the crap he's been through. Kate began planning in her mind for what she was going to do. Just then, a loud crash and the sound of breaking plates came from the house.

"KATE!"

**A/N: Alright, I'm going to do cliffhangers a lot more often. If you ask me, this is a pretty fucked up cliffhanger. *Smiles deviously* Enjoy wondering what happened till next update.**


	19. Chapter 19: Sorry for My Absence

**A/N: *Yawns* I had a snow day today, (yes) so I decided to not update, but inform you on what the memo was. So this whole chapter is going to inform you readers on the deal with my chapters for, High School & The Good Life. So here's your intel.**

So, The deal with what's going on is that, 1, I've been on Xbox and talking with the people from my first forum, yay. Crowwolf invited me to their family forum so I've been talking to them & I feel like it's going well I have no problems with people so that's good.

Another reason I havn't been updating is because I have had some problems the past few days and was unconscious Sunday so, thats another reason.

The final reason for me not updating is because of stupid school & on the weekends, I've been getting into it with some of my neighhbors and I puts me in a bad mood. SO, thats the reasons, oh and the chaoter that will com out next will be coutesy of Crowwolf whos agreed to help me in these stressful days and I will be editing, so Crowwolf, if you read this, please type what you think happened and I will edit it to what really happened. So I know a lot of you are dissapointed about this but DHumphrey's Alpha & Omega 2 story isnt going to type it's self past chapter 3 by it's self so I gotta get started but be on the look out for the next chapters hopefully coming soon to a near you.

**A/N: There's my update and all the intel I have for you, sorry to dissapoint put to make you feel better, I have a youtube video you can watch that Crowwolf posted; watch?v=EVlddH1NbJM. Enjoy.**


	20. Chapter 20: Fun & Dedicated Song Covers

**A/N: *singing* It's Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Everybodys looking forward to the week-end! Week-end!**

**Humphrey: *enters* What the hell is that? It sounds like a that penguin from Happy Feet that couldn't sing.**

**Ash: *stares at him blankly***

**Humphrey: What?**

**Ash: Just S.T.F.U Humphrey.**

**Humphrey: *stares at Ash confused* What?**

**Ash: *sigh* Nevermind. I'll just move on with the story. Ok so I am updating cause I have nothing to do and **

**Humphrey: *acts like a news reporter* Breaking news, recent studies show that 99.99% of your readers don't give a shit.**

**Ash: *stares at Humphrey***

**Humphrey: *begins to laugh***

**Ash: *yanks Humphrey's chair from under him***

**Humphrey: Gahhhh!**

**Ash: *shakes head* On to the story.**

Last time on High School...

Kate learned why Humphrey doesn't celebrate his birthday.

Kate, Jenna, and the pups all rushed in to see what the yelling was about. They saw Humphrey on the ground surrounded by bits of broken plates. Jenna got the broom and dust pan while Kate helped Humphrey up.

"What happened?" Kate asked as she helped him up.

"Ugh, was hit in the leg with something then I staggered and fell." He said as his vision started to clear up.

Kate looked around and saw something shine in the suns reflection.

"Huh?" She said as she picked the object up. "May this be the reason?" She asked.

Humphrey grabbed the object Kate had and examined it.

"Huh, maybe." He shook his head and then said, "Where were we?"

Tristan told him that they were going to figure out what to do next. Humphrey asked the pups who still didn't know so Humphrey started naming things him and Tristan came up with. Humphrey had mentioned going to the park and the pups began to freak out.

"So that settles it, we're going to the park." He announced.

They got some outside games that Humphrey and Tristan had in their basement and left. They had to take two cars since there were 11 wolves in all but since Jenna and Kate walked, they had to call Winston to bring Kate's car. When he had brung it, they all packed up and left.

On the car ride to the park, the girls rode with Kate and Jenna and the boys rode with Humphrey and Tristan. While in the car, Humphrey & Tristan and Kate & Jenna had an interesting conversation with the pups.

"Hey Humphrey," Andrew began, "You have a hot girlfriend."

"Ya you too Tristan." Austin added.

Humphrey and Tristan went bright red with embarresment.

In the girls car the girls were asking lot of embarresing questions.

"Jenna, you're really lucky to have a guy like Tristan." Jessica said.

"Ya and Kate's luck to have Humphrey." Amanda agreed.

The females didn't blush as much but couldn't help but nod in agreement with the little pups.

"Ya, you're right." They said simultaneously.

When they got to the park. Before Humphrey and Tristan got the games out of the car, one had already started with the shout of one word.

"Tag!" Matthew screamed as he touched Humphrey and ran.

Humphrey tagged Tristan and ran away as well leaving Tristan confused for a short amount of time and eventually darting after Humphrey. Humphrey and Tristan didn't run as fast when trying to catch one of the pups but ran as fast as they could when trying to catch each other. At one point, Tristan couldn't catch Humphrey when he was trying to and heard Jenna and KAte laughing. He looked at Jenna who knew he had spotted her because she froze in mid-laugh. Tristan began to run towards her and she started running. Kate ran to the side to asure her saftey. Jenna didn't get far before Tristan caught and embrassed her making her it. The moment turned into a romantic one cause she bagan to kiss his muzzle. However the moment was inturrupted when Humphrey shouted, "Get a room!" Embarrasing them. Jenna stood there just out of Tristan's reach before she whispered, "You're it." and ran off laughing. Tristan decided to go after someone else and caught Humphrey making him it.

After everyone got tired of tag, they started playing hide and go seek tag with Humphrey being the first it. They played a few more games and by the time they were finished with that, everyone was tired and it was 7:00 (its still light out) so they went home. Humphrey set out some places for the pups to sleep in the master bedroom, which was vacant since they didn't want to fight over who got it, and they were sound asleep in no time. Humphrey and Tristan let them sleep and returned to the girls who had fallen asleep on the living room couch. Humphrey carried Kate up to his room and Tristan carried Jenna up to his and laid them in their beds tucking them in and going back down stairs. Humphrey and Tristan cleaned up the house a bit and tried to figure out what to do. Tristan said he was going to go to bed and laid down on the livingroom couch. Humphrey went down to the basement where his guitar was and began to play. Kate woke up a little while later and realized that she was in Humphrey's bedroom. She went downstairs to see Tristan knocked out on the couch and a guitar playing in the basement. She went down there and saw Humphrey playing a song and singing. She sat behind him and purposely startled him by calmly asking him what he was singing. He replied with a simple song that he learned to play. Kate had asked him to play it for her and he seemed a little hesitant at first but obliged.

**A/N: Recommend you play the song but not mandatory. Its "Angel With A Shotgun" by The Cab.**

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)

Get out your guns, battles begun,

Are you a saint, or a sinner?

If loves a fight, than I shall die,

With my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,

Don't mean I'm not a believer.

... and major Tom, will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun...

Fighting til' the wars won...

I don't care if heaven won't take me back...

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.

... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

Kate was woowed by Humphrey's song.

"Humphrey, did you make that?" She asked.

"No, its a cover I'm making. Wanna hear my next one?" He asked.

"Sure." She said getting comfortable in her chair.

Humphrey cleared his throat and began playing the song.

**A/N: "Intoxicated" by The Cab**

..And I, think you're from another world,

and I, I couldn't love another girl,

cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated.

In a room full of frozen faces,

and a moment of fractured time,

we eclipse in a conversation,

as the words, they pass us by.

With you, we could be the only ones here.

..cause I, think you're from another world,

and I, I couldn't love another girl.

cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.

To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,

day or night, we don't have to say a word,

cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.

Your eyes like a shot of whiskey,

warms me up like a summer night.

Can you tell that I need ya with me?

Let me drink you down tonight.

No I don't just want any pretty face,

wanna wake up next to yours each day.

Baby, won't you be my saving grace tonight, tonight?

With you, we could be the only ones here.

..cause I, think you're from another world,

and I, I couldn't love another girl.

cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.

To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,

day or night, we don't have to say a word,

cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.

Feel like I black out, pass out,

everytime that we touch.

..and if it hurts in the morning,

then it must be love.

I want your heart, baby,

straight no chaser.

I wanna feel it in my head,

when I wake up. (When I wake up)

..and I, think you're from another world,

and I, I couldn't love another girl,

cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.

To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,

day or night, we don't have to say a word,

cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.

To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,

day or night, we don't have to say a word,

cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.

..and I, think you're from another world,

and I, I couldn't love another girl,

cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated.

"Wow," Was all Kate could say.

"Ya those were both songs that were dedicated to you." He replied.

Kate could tell he was tired so she said, "Come on, lets go to bed *yawns* I'm still tired."

Kate and Humphrey went to bed.

**A/N: Sorry again for my absence. It's been crazy around here so I decided to update while I could. Keep it cool always succede and prosper and all that crap and I'll talk to y'all later.**


End file.
